


Burn

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Burn [1]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantastic Four - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Hayes is the last person you'd expect to see working for the famous Fantastic 4: She's quiet, blends into the background, and completely powerless, unlike her new roommates-slash-bosses. Unfortunately for her, she's captured the attention of Johnny Storm, the hotshot who loves a challenge. Can he win her over or will he be unable to save her from his enemies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1

"We have a room ready for you if you decide to accept the job, and you'll have enough time to do any extra experiments if you want," My future boss Sue Richards says, leading the way calmly. "There are already four people living here, so be prepared for it to be a little crowded."

"That's fine," I say calmly, trying to hide the extreme relief I feel with those words. I have a room. "I really appreciate the offer."

Sue turns, her gold hair shining a little. "So you'll take it?"

I smile. "I'd love to,"

She shakes my hand once, smiling. "Whenever you're ready, Reed is working on something in the lab with my brother. I'd appreciate you meeting me there."

I smile, nodding once. "As soon as I set my bag in my room I'll head over."

She smiles, nodding, and I set my bag down, glancing in the mirror. I have long, dark brown curls that end halfway down my back, pale green eyes, and no height unless I wear heels. I don't think too much of myself, especially since I'm so short and curvy, but this job will keep my mother taken care of, and that's all I could ask for.

I turn and head straight for the lab.

"I don't get it!" A voice complains, making me pause outside the door. "Why can't I go out?"

"Because we've finally gotten control of our abilities, and the last thing we need is for you to cause more problems." Sue snaps.

"Aw, come on!" He whines, and I step in the doorway to see a man with bussed brown hair and blue eyes throwing his hands in the air. "Just one time!"

"No," Sue snaps, and then her eyes land on me. "Oh, sorry Katherine."

The man turns and meets my eyes, and I force myself to look away and focus on Sue. "You're fine," I say, smiling a little.

"Who's this?" The man asks, and I can feel his eyes on me as I try not to look at him. I know exactly who he is, and the last place I want to be is on his hit list.

"This is our new assistant," Sue says, gesturing for me to come beside her, and I force myself to walk towards her even though I just want to curl up into a ball and hide. "This is Katherine."

"Hi," I offer, not looking at anyone for too long and finally choosing to look at the computer as if I understand what's on it.

The man with dark hair and eyes steps forward, shaking my hand. "It's nice to meet you." I notice the ring on his finger, and the pieces click. Sue's husband. Reed.

The man with the blue eyes stops in front of me, and I can't look away as he studies me. "I'm Johnny," He says, staring at me intently and not offering his hand. "Johnny Storm,"

I nod and step back, lowering my head so my hair hides my face. Something about him terrifies me, and I don't trust myself to be near him without acting like one of the girls who always follow him around.

"So," Sue says, making me look at her face. Something's different, but I can't focus on it too much with Johnny still studying my face. "We need a babysitter for Johnny,"

"What?" Johnny whines, and I stare at her as she smiles slightly.

At me.

"Do you think you could handle that?" She asks, looking at me sincerely.

I swallow. "Depends on if you're trying to keep him inside," I have no idea if I'll be able to handle him period, but that's another issue.

Sue sighs, as if it hurts her to say it. "If you're with him, he can go out."

Johnny sends me a look that's a mix between grateful and mischievous. "I can behave." He says, still looking at me.

"I doubt it," I say before realizing what I said, and his eyes narrow playfully. "I can watch him."

"Thank you," She says, relaxing. "We're going to do another study on Ben, so-"

"Yeah yeah, get out of here," Johnny says, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry about us, we'll just get going," He shuts the door behind us and turns towards me. "Change into something comfortable."

I raise an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, if you want to walk around New York in that, be my guest," He says, raising his hands in surrender. "I just thought you'd enjoy dressing down."

I stare at me, biting my lip. "Fine. Wait here," I say, spinning on my heel and shutting my door loud enough for him to hear.

What's his problem? He's not the one who has to babysit an overgrown five year old just because he can't leave his room without causing problems. Muttering under my breath, I dig into my suitcase and decide to just wear jeans, a plain back shirt, and my old Converse, opening the door to immediately be stared at by the person who shouldn't be staring at me.

"What?" I ask a little defensively.

He snaps out of it. "You look decent, I guess." I roll my eyes, and he continues. "Ever been to a bike show?"

I raise an eyebrow. "BMX?"

He nods, a light shining in his eyes that makes me want to get excited with him. "I like to go when I can, but of course my sister doesn't trust me not to get in trouble. It's not my fault I wanted to experiment."

I shake my head, heading towards the elevator. "I saw that, actually. You're lucky they didn't kill you."

"Ah," He muses, slinging an arm over my shoulders. "So you're a fan."

I knock his arm off. "I was bored."

"Ouch," he says, putting a hand on his chest as if wounded.

"Are you showing off or are you going to just watch like a normal person?" I ask, eyeing him warily.

"Actually, we have time to eat before we go." He says, gesturing for me to go in first. "I think Sue would kill me if I didn't at least show you around a bit."

"I live here, remember?" I ask, raising my eyebrows at him. "I know my way around."

He grins dangerously at me. "But never with a superhero."

I just shake my head, thinking about how much tonight is going to stink.


	2. 2

2

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix it," I snap, storming into the elevator. He had one job- don't cause problems. What does he do? Find a fan, set himself on fire (which scared the ever-loving snot out of me) and proceeded to be a jerk and completely ignore me until I finally walked away without him.

That got his attention.

"I don't see why I can't show people what they want!" He protests, jumping in behind me even though I want him away from me. "Why can't I enjoy having powers?"

"Because some of us really need a job, and having someone do exactly what you said you wouldn't let them do does not help on their first day!" I snap.

He blinks. "It's your first day?"

I shoot him an incredulous look. "Why do you think she introduced me to you and Dr. Richards?"

"She doesn't always tell me first," He keeps frowning at me, and as I lose some of the anger, I want to hide. Especially with him looking at me like that. "How badly do you need this job?"

I huff out an annoyed breath, wishing I hadn't said anything. Or taken the stairs instead. "Don't worry about it."

"What, you lose that anger and you go back to being scared of me?" He takes a big step towards me, and I automatically step back, my back smacking into the rail.

"I'm not scared of you," I say automatically, though I wish he'd give me some space.

"Liar," He moves even closer, so our legs are touching, and he moves his arms so I'm trapped between them. "You've been scared of me since I first saw you."

"Not true."

"Really? Then why wouldn't you look at me?"

I... don't have an answer for that. "I didn't want to look like an idiot."

"An idiot." He deadpans. The elevator doors open, and I look over to see Sue standing there with crossed arms. He looks over and grins at Sue. "Hey, sis,"

He eyes narrow. "I thought you weren't going to do anything stupid?"

"It was my fault," I blurt, shifting slightly, but I know I won't be able to escape under his arm. Yet.

Sue raises an eyebrow.

"It was my fault, not hers," Johnny says. "What are you doing?" He hisses.

I take a chance and duck under his arm, barely managing to free myself and dodging his hand. "I should've tried harder to keep him under control. I'm sorry."

She studies me wordlessly, then looks at Johnny for a long moment. "It's fine," She says finally. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that first thing. You didn't even have time to unpack."

"You're living with us?" Johnny asks, and I glance at him to find him frowning slightly.

"She can't afford a house with her current situation, so yes, she's staying in the spare room." Sue says, losing some of her anger. "We'll deal with this later. Do you need any help?" She asks, looking at me with a slight smile.

I shake my head. "I'll be fine, thank you."

"I'll walk you back. Gentleman and all of that." Johnny says, quickly falling into step beside me. "What does she mean by current situation?" He asks quietly.

"My current situation," I answer dryly. "It's not a big deal,"

"Are you ok?"

I pause, a little off-balance. Johnny Storm is a player. He doesn't care about many things, especially not someone like me. "I'm fine," I say easily. "Thanks for dinner." That he wouldn't let me pay for.

He grins, some of the playboy coming back. "We should do it again sometime."

"Not necessarily."

"There," He says, smiling. "You're not scared of me anymore."

"I'm not scared of you," I say, exasperated.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." He winks, disappearing down the hall.

…

"Hey, Mom," I say, sitting next to my mother's motionless body. "How's life?"

She doesn't answer, and I don't really expect her to after almost a month in a coma.

"I got a job today with the Richard's. They're pretty nice. I also went out with Johnny Storm- not a date, more like babysitting, but it was still in public. He almost got me in trouble." I smile slightly, taking her hand. "They're thinking about pulling the plug, but I'm trying to fight for another week." I bite my lip, thinking, and I add a quiet, "I love you, Mom."

I think I feel her fingers twitch, but it must have been my imagination.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"Morning, Sunshine," Johnny says, grinning at me as I lazily make my way inside.

"You just woke up," Sue says, sipping her coffee and typing on her tablet.

"I was still earlier than her." Johnny grins at me, and my not-quite-awake brain thinks it's fine to stare at how casual he looks in a rumbled white shirt and basket ball shorts, frying bacon with his hand like it's the most natural thing in the world. "What?" He asks, snapping me out of it. "It's not like I can wear my leather jacket all the time."

"Yeah, but I've only seen you dressed, not barefoot and like you're about to go back to sleep. It's weird."

"You're barefoot too." He says, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't have taken you for a tank top and shorts person." He says, smiling dangerously.

I glance down at said tank top and shorts, feeling my cheeks burn. "Sorry. I'll get dressed."

"Don't worry; you can dress down." Sue says, looking up at me from her magazine. "Just wear shoes in the lab and dress appropriately."

Johnny eyes me slowly, and I feel like crawling under the table. "I think she looks fine."

I choose to ignore him.

"Leave her alone, Johnny." Sue says, going back to her tablet.

I turn around head towards the fridge, thinking about if I'm allowed to use what's in here. I hesitate, and Sue calls, "You can use what you want, Katherine."

I relax slightly, reaching for the eggs, and then I feel warmth similar to a comforting fire. "I'll take some too," Johnny says quietly, right next to my ear and making me jump. He backs up enough for me to duck under his arm, and right as I shut the door I hear the sound of pans knocking against each other, and I blink at him.

"Here," He says, nodding at the pan and bowl as he goes back to his bacon.

"Thanks," I say slowly, trying to figure out what his play is. Does he just want me in my pants? Maybe. His actions add up.

"I'll need your help today, Katherine." Sue says calmly. "We're running vitals on Johnny and Ben."

"Ok," I say, focusing on breakfast. "Wait, what?"

I hear loud thumps, and I go completely still as a giant orange rock stomps into the tower. "Am I early enough?" It asks in a deep gravelly voice.

"Uh," I manage, still staring at it.

"Oh, sorry," Sue says, standing. "Ben, this is Katherine, our new assistant. Katherine, this is Ben."

I shake myself out of it, offering a hand with a hopefully friendly smile. "Hi,"

"Hi," He says, letting me touch his hand. I quickly realize his hand is too big, and I wince.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine. I'm used to it." He steps back and eyes Johnny. "Behaving for once, I see."

"Have you been behaving, Orange Hulk?" He retorts, making me wince.

"Johnny!" Sue snaps.

Ben looks irritated, but he turns towards me. "Don't worry about it, Suzie. Are you ready for vitals?"

"After Katherine eats," Sue says, grabbing her mug. "We'll get set up. Johnny?"

"I'll keep her company," He says, making me look at him curiously. What is he doing?

Sue nods, something I can't decipher in her eyes, and they leave quickly.

"You're still a little scared of me," Johnny says, grabbing a plate. "I thought we were done with this?"

"I'm not scared of you, Johnny," I say blandly, grabbing some forks since he's apparently eating my eggs.

"Uh huh," He says dryly, but it's not lost to me that he's still here.

…

"Ok, Jonny, take off your shirt. We'll run a general heat signature and make sure your levels are stable. Katherine, can you take his blood pressure?" Sue asks, pressing buttons on their machines.

Johnny grins, removing his shirt, and I force myself not to stare at him. Even if he has a six pack. "Sure," I manage, grabbing the blood pressure thing and wrapping it around his arm, knowing he's watching my face with a smug smirk. I can feel my face burning as I pump the thing, and finally he whispers, "You're blushing."

"No I'm not," I say automatically. "Blood pressure's perfect," I say, taking it off, and he catches my hand, his warm enough to be like standing near a bonfire, which is probably because of his powers.

"You were. It's adorable." He says, tilting his head with a small smile. "Don't you trust me?"

I sigh, not meeting his eyes. "I trust you."

He tilts my chin up, studying me for a long time, and Sue clears her throat. "Thank you, Katherine. Can you get the screen ready for us to scan Ben?"

I smile, setting the pump on the desk. "No problem." I walk over to where Ben's sitting calmly, and he touches my arm gently, so he doesn't hurt me.

"You and Johnny seem close," He says.

I pause. "I guess. It's only my second day though."

He nods, deep in thought. "Be careful."

"What?"

He sighs, meeting my eyes. "I've never seen him act like this. If it's only your second day, and he's acting differently… I don't want to see either of you hurt. He may be a smart-mouthed kid, but this isn't normal for him."

"It's the challenge," I say, glancing over to where Johnny's watching with a frown. "Don't worry, Ben."

He offers a small smile. "You're smart."

"I work for Sue." I reply, smiling slightly. He's extremely friendly for a giant rock monster, and I have to admit this is the quickest I've talked to someone in a while. Well, him and Johnny…

A warm arm wraps around my shoulder, and I jump slightly, looking up at Johnny as he watches Ben with a rogue grin. "Did you roll here?"

"Johnny," He growls warningly.

"Please don't," I say, tugging on his shirt slightly. I don't like fighting; too many difficult memories.

Johnny looks at me, then at Ben, and he sighs, tugging me a little closer. "Fine. I'm going to change and watch my bike show. You can come when you're done if you want." He squeezes me again before walking away, and I look at Ben with somewhat wide eyes.

What is going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for looking at this! I really appreciate it. In other bews, I hope you like this chapter!

4

"There," The man says, seeing her on the screen as she stops next to Johnny Storm in the living room, her arms crossed as he watches a bike show. "What are you doing here? You don't belong with them."

He flicks his wrist, and another screen turns to a hospital room where a woman lies in a coma.

"I see," He muses. His fist tightens, and the woman's body spasms, and then her eyes snap open. "Now you don't have a reason to stay," He says quietly.

…

"Care to join me?" Johnny asks, grinning at me mischievously. His arm is over the back of the couch and his other is braced on the arm rest, the symbol of lazy relaxation that makes you want to join without a second thought. It's tempting, but I've been avoiding him since the test last week, instead staying out of the house or in my room.

I don't move. "Bike shows?"

"Is there anything else?"

I eye the screen. I do like bike shows, but whatever I do with him encourages… whatever he's doing.

"Hey," He says, reaching out to touch my arm, and I feel the warmth instantly. No wonder women love him; he's a personal furnace. "You keep acting scared of me. I thought you were past that?"

I raise a single eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be nervous if you had no powers and the stubborn person could burst into flames at any time?"

He pauses before tilting his head to the side. "Point taken, but I would never hurt you." He gently wraps his hand around my wrist and tugs me towards him, shifting before suddenly yanking, making me fall face-first into the couch. "See? Didn't even hurt."

"That's debatable," I mutter turning around and moving so we aren't touching. I cross my arms again and keep myself focused on the TV.

He sighs again before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me against his side and keeping me there when I try to move away. At first I stay stiff, but he's very warm, and I'm watching a bike show, and I finally cave, relaxing and pretending not to see his smile through my lashes.

Then my phone rings.

I jump up and hit talk. "Hello?"

"Katherine? We have news about your mother."

I tense. "What happened?"

"She's awake."

I think I say something, and then I hang up and dart over to the closet, grabbing my shoes and a coat. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Johnny asks, watching me with a frown.

I hesitate. "Nowhere. Make sure to save some food for me, ok?"

"Why don't you just buy something while you're out?"

"I don't have any money," I say automatically. Then I want to smack myself.

"What do you mean you don't have any money?" Johnny asks, frowning as he rises. "Sue pays you a lot, especially for a lab assistant."

"I have to go," I say, spotting Sue walking towards the kitchen. "Sue, I have to go!"

She nods once. "Go ahead. Try to be back by tomorrow."

I nod once, grab my key, and practically run towards the door, refusing to look at Johnny.

…

"It would have been better if she had died." The doctor says outside the door while the nurse checks over my mother. "It looks like there was an electricity shortage that jump-started her heart and startled her into waking up."

"Ok… what did it to her?"

"She's even sicker than before. You'll be lucky if she survives the month."

I force myself to nod. "Mom? I'll be right back." I call, leaning over to see her. I still can't believe my mom's awake. She doesn't look much different, still blonde, still green-eyed, still happy. The only difference is the fatigue and knowledge that she's going to die.

"Ok," She says, smiling at me like she always has, and I rush into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face. I look at myself and scold myself. Mom won't feel better if she knows you're upset.

When I come back, I notice her smiling and talking to someone in the corner of the room where I can't see. I frown and keep going, and almost trip. "Johnny? What are you doing here?"

He looks up at me calmly, still smiling from the conversation. "Hey Katherine. Why didn't you tell me your mom was in the hospital?"

I don't answer. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about what you said, so I followed you," He tilts his head. "Apparently I should have. You should have told me."

Mom smiles at me, tapping the chair next to her, and I reluctantly sit down. "I told him I might not survive the month." I tense, but she continues calmly. "I asked him to make sure you take care of yourself."

"Mom," I protest.

"I told her I'd watch you," He says, smiling softly at me.

"So how long have you two been friends?" Mom asks, smiling at me and looking like her old self.

"About a week," Johnny says, grinning mischievously. "She's working for my sister."

"Really? Is she behaving?"

"Mom," I snap, making her laugh.

"Sort of," He says, holding my gaze. "I think she's still scared of me."

My cheeks burn. "I'm not scared of you, Storm."

"Uh huh," He says, leaning back lazily, but I can see in his eyes that he's enjoying this. "We should probably head out soon. We can grab some dinner if you want."

I look at Mom, about to say that I need to stay with her, but she squeezes my hand. "Go," She says quietly, smiling. "It's been a long time since I've seen you so relaxed."

My cheeks burn, and I really hope Johnny didn't hear that, but based on that smirk… nope, not thinking about it. "Ok. I'll see you as soon as I can, ok?"

She smiles. "I'm proud of you, sweetheart, especially after your brother."

I bite my lip, trying not to think about that. No one will trust me then. "I love you, Mom."

Johnny wraps an arm around my shoulder, making me elbow him, and he laughs. "So, food?" He asks, leading me away.

"Why did you really come?" I ask, crossing my arms so I won't keep smacking my arm into him.

"I told you. I was worried about you." I think I feel something against my temple, but neither of us say anything.


	5. Chapter 5

5

"So did you know about her Mom?" Johnny asks, falling back on the couch, which would have been fine if he didn't still have an arm hooked around my shoulder. I fall back with him, struggle for a few minutes (and I swear he tightens his grip on me), and finally give up, letting him hold me against him.

Sue nods, watching us with an unreadable expression. "Katherine told me during the interview that she might have issues getting to work on time. Evantually I found out she was using all of her money for her mother's hospital bills, so I had her move in with us. How did you find out?" She hesitates, then, "What did you do?"

"I followed her," He says calmly, choosing to mostly ignore his sister and instead rubbing his thumb on my arm, making me have to fight down a shiver. I swear, playboys never know when to quit- I'm not even sure he's noticed anymore. He catches Sue's incredulous and slightly angry face and adds, "Her mom's nice. Then I made her eat with me."

"And now we're later than we already were." I deadpan, shifting my arm so he can't keep rubbing it. He smiles a little, not moving his hand away, and I can't help but feel slightly exasperated. What is he trying to accomplish? I still can't understand what he's trying to do, and we've already ruled out wanting to sleep with me. Maybe it's a game.

"As long as you're here by tomorrow, I have no problem with it," Sue offers me a smile, and I relax a little. "We're testing out a new machine that might help pinpoint what the powers are affecting, in case we missed something important, and it should also tell us if someone doesn't have any powers, so we'll test it on you first."

"Why her?" Johnny asks, tensing slightly.

"We know she doesn't have powers. If it can tell she's powerless, it should work on everyone else," Sue says, giving him a strange look.

He nods, still tense, and without thinking I rest a hand on his knee, causing him to relax. He squeezes my shoulder briefly before asking, "What else can it do?"

Sue sighs. "It was only designed to pinpoint areas affected by the powers, but there could be a chance it could help in the medical field. It depends on its capacity."

Johnny nods absently, grabbing the remote for the arm of the couch. "I'll be there."

"You don't have to," Sue says, giving him a strange look. "You could watch your bike show."

"I know," He says lightly.

I send Sue a confused look before staring at Johnny like he has two heads. "Why?" I ask, unable to mask my confusion.

He meets my eyes, carefully expressionless aside from his usual smirk. "I want to,"

He turns back to his show, Sue nods to me and goes into her room, and I finally lean my head against Johnny's shoulder, watching the TV.

I guess that's all he can say about that.

…

"Katherine," A voice whispers softly, gently shaking my shoulder. "Wake up, Katherine."

I groan, not wanting to be awake, and open my eyes to see Johnny's face right in front of mine.

Like right in front of me.

I jump back, instantly missing the warmth, and I quickly realize his warmth made me fall asleep. And apparently he stayed with me the entire night. "What time is it?"

"Nine," He says, scooting back and giving me some space. "Sue wants us in there after lunch since you were so tired."

I relax slightly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

"It's alright; It happens a lot more than you'd think." He rises and stretches while his words sink in.

And I want to punch something.

I don't like violence; I never have. I think if you're desperate enough to hurt someone, you should use it to talk through it. You don't get to hurt people. Unfortunately, he knows exactly what to do to tick me off.

"Ok," I clip, rising as gracefully as I can for someone who, again, wants to hurt him. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. I'll see you later."

I turn around and move towards the hallway, and then I hear Johnny say, "Wait," But I ignore him, trying to keep moving without him coming after me.

Apparently today's not my day, because he scrambles over and stops right in my way. "I'm sorry," He says, arms out a little in case I try to step around him. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's fine," I say casually, but when his brow furrows I know he doesn't believe me. "I seriously want to shower though, ok?"

"We aren't finished," he says quietly, but he steps to the side so I have to bush against him on my way to my room. I quickly fight whatever reactions my body tries to show and don't meet his eyes, my cheeks burning as I shut myself in my room.

It's been about two weeks, and I still can't beat him.

…

"Why are you still there?" The man muses, watching as Katherine walks towards the lab, Johnny right behind her as he tries to talk to her. "I've given you your mother back. I've given you a way out. Why won't you take it?" He switches the screen with a flick of his wrist and observes the woman in the hospital bed. "So much like your mother," He murmurs to himself. "It's a shame you had to exist. A bastard. A mistake." He turns back towards the lab camera to see Johnny whispering something to her, and though she doesn't answer, she briefly touches the hand that's strapping her into the chair. "And now, too close to the enemy."

He rises from the desk, turning towards the metal mask.

"If you won't move out of my way, I'll remove you myself."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"Um… Katherine?" Sue asks, staring hard at the screen in front of me. I'm perched on a stool, a screen held in front of me while Sue, Reed and Johnny stare at the screen.

"Yeah?" I ask, starting to panic a little at her expression.

"Are you aware that you aren't affected by elements?" Sue asks, meeting my eyes seriously.

I frown. "I'm not immune to elements."

"Have you ever gotten a sunburn?"

"No."

"Gotten a cold from the rain?"

I pause, furrowing my brow. "I don't think so…"

Sue nods once, turning towards Johnny. "Set your hand on fire and touch her."

"What?" He asks incredulously, looking at her like she's grown two heads.

"It's the only way to find out," Sue says reasonably.

"But it's stupid!" He whirls around to face me. "Tell her she's being stupid!"

I hold out my hand. "Do it."

Johnny pauses. "That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Johnny, I trust Sue's judgment." I say firmly. "I want to see for myself."

He stares at me for a long time before sighing. "Fine. But if you get hurt, it's your fault."

I roll my eyes and grab his hand, feeling the soothing warmth. "Just Flame On already."

He smirks, and then our hands are on fire. I scream and jerk my hand back, accidentally falling off the stool and ending up sprawled on my back.

"Oh my gosh," I mutter, meeting Sue's eyes and probably looking crazy.

"Oh, God! Are you ok?" Johnny asks, staring at me for what feels like eternity but I know is only a second. My cheeks flush a little, well aware that I slipped on some cotton shorts and a tank top, and he snaps out of it and rushes over, grabbing my hand and hoisting me up. "Let me see your hand," He says, snagging my wrists and pulling my hands up so he can see them.

"It didn't hurt me," I say quietly, making him freeze. "Johnny, it didn't hurt me."

"You're immune to the elements," He says, staring at me in wonder. He suddenly beams, wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around, laughing. I cling to him, laughing for the first time in a while, and he sets me down, still beaming as he grips my arms. "Sue, it worked!"

Sue smiles, though I can still see the curiosity in her eyes. "Now we can see where the powers are affecting us most. Thank you."

I smile, turning towards Johnny to find him staring at me, something searing in his eyes. My cheeks burn, and I can't make myself look away until Sue clears her throat. "Reed and I are going to run a few more tests. Why don't you two go celebrate?"

"Bike show?" Johnny offers, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and tugging me towards the door.

I shake my head, unable to hide the smile.

I can deny it all I want, but Johnny can't hurt me. I have no reason to be afraid of him.

And he knows it.

…

I slip through the crowd as Johnny finishes his tricks. He doesn't know I'm gone yet, thank goodness, but soon he will, and my much-needed break from the crowd will end. Even after the Silver Surfer thing, Johnny's still… well, Johnny, and I know once he's done he'll be surrounded by beautiful girls who are half naked, and he won't worry about me for a second.

I feel the sadness at that, but I force myself not to let it affect me. I keep walking, thinking I can wait by the car and say that I slipped through the crowd when he wasn't paying attention.

Someone grabs my arm painfully, making me scream as I'm yanked back. I shock goes through my body, shocking me into silence as a familiar voice growls, "Let's go."

I hear a few other people screaming as the man tightens his grip and tries to drag me away, and I hear someone yell, "It's Dr. Doom!"

Figures.

I fight as much as I can, and I hear a voice cry, "Katherine!"

Doom's hand slips from my mouth, and I yell, "Johnny! Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" A ball of fire shoots towards us, and Doom jerks me around so the fire lands right on me. I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling the soothing warmth rush over me, and I jerk myself out of his arms and rush towards Johnny, letting him move me behind him as I bat at a stray flame on my shoulder.

"Call Sue," Johnny says evenly, keeping his eyes on Doom.

Doom stares a little, looking at me in shock, before snapping out of his daze. "Don't worry, I won't fight you today," Doom says, stepping back. I can feel his eyes on me, and I cling to the back of Johnny's BMX costume. "You can't run from this, Katherine. You know that." Lightning strikes the ground, forcing smoke, and, then he's gone.

I stare at where Doom was while Johnny turns around and wraps his arms around my shoulders, pulling me into a hug and causing me to grab the sides of his suit. "Are you ok?" He asks gently, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Yeah," I manage, and backing off enough to look up at him while keeping his arms around me. "Thanks."

"Always," He says softly, offering a faint smile.

"Johnny! Do you know this girl?" A reporter asks, rushing in front of us and shoving a mic in Johnny's face.

"Johnny, why is this girl unaffected by the fire?" Another asks, shoving so he's next to her.

"Does she have to do with the Fantastic Four?" Another woman asks, shoving to the first reporter's other side.

Johnny straightens, and I tense, tightening my grip on his shirt. "This is Katherine," He says, grinning almost proudly. "She's immune to the elements."

"What do you call her?" The second woman asks, giving him a flirtatious smile that makes my blood boil slightly.

"She's Immunity Girl," He says, grinning roguishly. "She's untouchable."

And that's the last straw.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"He tried to grab you?" Sue asks, looking concerned. We're all gathered in the living room, me on the couch with the others standing around and looking concerned.

I nod, rubbing my arms and keeping to myself. I can feel Johnny's concerned eyes on me, but I refuse to look at him. I haven't spoken to him since I walked away after he said that. He called my name and told me he was sorry, but I refuse to even look at him. Immunity Girl? If almost being kidnapped in front of a lot of people wasn't embarrassing enough…

"I had just noticed that Katherine was gone, and then I heard someone yell about Doom, so I ran to it and saw him trying to take her." He shakes his head, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"I left to get some air, and then he grabbed me," I say quietly. I hide my fingers in the sleeve of Johnny's hoodie, feeling incredibly small and grateful it has a zipper. My clothes have some holes in them, and there's no way I'm walking around like that.

I still think he only gave it to me because he knows I'm mad at him.

"And then Johnny saved you, and then told the world," Sue shakes her head, her anger rising. "Damn it, Johnny! I thought we talked about this when you gave us names?"

"Why are you on my ass? Isn't it enough for Katherine to be pissed at me? Why do you have to yell at me too?" Johnny snaps, starting to smoke a little.

Everyone goes still, and Johnny quickly stops smoking, his eyes wide. I jump to my feet and start heading towards the hall, needing some space and some time to think.

"Katherine," Sue says quietly, but I quickly move past her and keep my head down, practically running down the hall even as Johnny says, "Katherine-"

I finally stop in the lab, trying to take deep breaths and calm myself down. Is he really that concerned about me being mad at him? I don't get it! He doesn't like people. He sleeps around, he drinks, and he only cares about himself. That's just Johnny Storm. Is this just a trick? I thought not, but I am a challenge. I refused to let him wow me when we first met. It has to be that, because nothing else makes sense to me.

"Katherine?"

I jump at the voice, turning to see Johnny standing behind me, looking concerned. "Yeah?" I ask, trying not to let the tremors come though. It should be illegal to get the crap scared out of them every day, especially by people with abilities.

He frowns a little, but presses on. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He takes a step forward, and I move back, making him curse. "Why are you so afraid of me?"

"It's not you," I croak. I clear my throat and try again. "I was almost kidnapped. I'm a little jumpy."

"Right," He relaxes slightly, but not enough. "Why did you run off in the first place? Were you mad at me before?"

I shake my head. "I just needed a break."

"From what? Me?" He steps forward, and I hold my ground, refusing to be intimidated.

"No. Unlike some people, I don't like being in crowds or the center of attention," I retort, really just wanting to be left alone.

"You're still scared," He shakes his head, and then he grabs my chin and forces me to hold his furious gaze. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I couldn't find you? And then when everyone started screaming that Doom was there? I was terrified." He releases me and shifts back slightly, still in my face but giving himself a second to breathe. "I thought he was going to kill you. You can't just run off like that."

"Why not?" I ask, crossing my arms and sending him a dark glare. "You run off all the time."

"Yeah, but I can take care of myself," He snaps. "How am I supposed to protect you if you won't let me?"

"You're not! I don't need to be protected, Johnny! I'm not one of your one night stands that can't take care of themselves!"

"No, you're not! You're different!"

I go completely still, and Johnny takes a deep breath.

"You've always been different," He says quietly, and before I can blink he takes my face in his hands and crushes his lips to mine.

At first I go still, stunned by the fact that this is even happening. Then I register his burning lips, and when his tongue begs for entrance into my mouth, I let him, closing my eyes and allowing myself this one moment to feel him even though Doom's return is a sign that I need to stay away from him.

But it's not just one moment.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat, pulling me closer and gripping my hips, and I run my hands through his hair, enjoying that I'm the reason he's groaning, and then it gets faster, and soon I'm guiding him to remove his shirt and feeling his chest and ripped abs, letting his hand sneak under my shirt and touch my back.

"Is everything ok in here-? Oh!" A gruff voice yells, and I pull away from him, gasping a little and straightening my hair while Ben runs away. Johnny bends to grab his shirt from the ground and tugs it over his head, and either he's shaking slightly or I'm way too light headed.

The last few minutes sink in, and I quickly dart towards the door, not risking a glance back as Johnny calls my name, my face burning.

The worst thing is, I don't regret it.

…

I've made it a week.

Sue sets a plate down on my desk, and I offer her a small smile and nod of thanks. She smiles back before quietly letting herself out. That's been the routine; Sue brings me food quietly, I stay locked in my room, and I stay away from Johnny.

I can't stop thinking about that kiss. How far would we have gone if Ben hadn't walked in? Since I've locked myself in here I made sure Ben got my apology note, and he came and told me it was fine. But if he hadn't been there?

I shake my head and sigh, and when I walk over to my sandwich a see an post it note stuck to the side.

We think you should be trained if Doom's really after you. Reed and I agree that Johnny is the best person for it, so whenever you're ready to come back, he'll be ready. I know him almost capturing you scared you, but you can't always be in there.

Let me know if you need anything.

Sue

I huff out a laugh, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash. If only she knew the real reason I was locked in here. Yes, Doom scared me a little, but I really shouldn't be surprised. He's always been like that. And yeah, he's right, I can't run from this. Sooner or later everyone will know, but not now. Not like this.

Suddenly I hear footsteps, and then something weird happens to my lock before Johnny bursts into my room, looking pissed.

"Johnny," I manage, sitting up and trying to calm my heartbeat. Why did he barge into my room? I notice the lock. "Did you melt my lock?" I demand irritably.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He demands, his eyes burning a brilliant blue. It'd be beautiful if he wasn't so angry.

"I'm not," I say uneasily. Yes, I am. I'm avoiding everyone. It's safer this way.

"Really? Hiding yourself from the world isn't avoiding?" He takes a step closer. "You are so desperate not to feel anything that's you'll do whatever it takes to say away from me.

"I don't feel anything, Johnny," I say firmly, ignore the pain in my chest at the words.

"Then what was that?" He demands. I don't answer, and he throws his arms into the air before letting them drop. "If you want to pretend it was nothing, fine. But we both know that wasn't just a kiss." He turns around and storms out, slamming the door hard enough to make me jump, and I cover my face with my hands, wondering when I allowed everything to get so messed up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this guys! Normally I don't add a comment because I don't know what to say but I wanted to say thanks for reading :)

8

"I'm worried, Suzie," Ben says in his rough voice. "You shouldn't have let Johnny train her."

"Why not?" She asks, not looking up from her work. "He's been spending the most time with her."

"That's my point," Ben says firmly. "She wasn't locked in her room because of Doom."

That makes Sue pause, looking up. "What do you mean?"

"I saw her and Johnny… together," Ben says, trying not to think about it. "His shirt was off and everything."

Making out, Sue thinks, but she understands his attempt at discretion. "I see," She says quietly. "No wonder she was so nervous."

Ben nods. "I don't understand it, Suzie. The kid's never acted like this."

Sue sighs, setting her pen down. "I noticed it too. At first I thought it was the challenge of a new woman in the house, but then he changed."

"Yeah, well, I don't think it's just friendship anymore," Ben says gruffly. "I'm not sure what to think. I don't want either of them to get hurt. She thought it was the challenge too."

"I don't think she's changed her mind," Sue says quietly. "I think she's scared. So is he, based on how distracted he's been."

"I would be scared too. I wouldn't want to kiss someone who could burst into flames."

Sue offers a small smile. "He can't hurt her."

"Physically he can't, but emotionally?" Ben shakes his head. "And with her mom being in the hospital…"

"She doesn't want to lose someone else." Sue says calmly. "It's logical. We should let them figure it out. It's unfair to direct their minds in either direction."

Ben nods in agreement. "So what do you think?"

Sue purses her lips nervously. "He cares about her."

"Yeah, but how much?"

Sue looks towards the training room. "I don't know."

…

"Hey, kitten," Johnny says, smirking at me as I walk in the training room.

I tense. "Kitten?"

His smile spreads, happy to have gotten response. "Yeah, I thought it was about time I gave you a nickname."

I don't even want to know. "What do you want to start with?" I ask, crossing my arms and getting down to business.

His eyes make a slow perusal of me, going from my messy bun to my red sports bra under a white tank top to my exercise shorts and back to my face, making my cheeks burn. "You can take off the tank top."

There's the playboy I know and hate. "No way," I say firmly.

He pouts, and it shouldn't be so attractive on him. "It's not like I can't see your bra."

My eyes narrow while I shove down my embarrassment. "Do I need to tell Sue you're harassing me?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Harassing?" He slowly stalks toward me, and I resist the urge to back up, knowing that if he gets me trapped between him and the wall I'll be in trouble. "No way, kitten. If I wanted to harass you, this wouldn't be how I do it,"

I want to back away and breathe something that isn't him, but I know doing that will let him win. "You're supposed to be training me."

He smiles slowly. "I will. Shoes off and meet me on the mat."

I watch him cautiously, relaxing only slightly when I see him doing the same. "Now what?"

"Bikers have to do a lot of exercise to do tricks," Johnny says, stepping on the mat calmly. "We have to have strong muscles and strong reflexes. Both would help you a lot if Doom goes after you again."

I flinch a little, but nod anyway. "So do we just attack each other?"

Johnny shrugs nonchalantly, his face impassive. "You tell me."

He's testing me. I can feel it. I relax my stance, letting my hip go to the side as I cross my arms. "I could always ask someone smarter to help me."

His eyes narrow slightly. "You calling me dumb?"

I shrug, smirking innocently.

He suddenly lunges, and though I didn't expect him to move so fast, I duck under an arm and aim a punch to his gut. He catches my wrist and yanks me towards him, and I try to use the speed to aim a hit to his face, but he easily catches my other wrist and twists my arms behind my back so we're standing chest-to-chest. We stand there, staring at each other until I'm lost in his blue eyes. I finally snap out of it and step back, surprised that he let me go.

"You're fast, but you don't have much muscle." Johnny says, his voice slightly rough. He clears his throat before continuing. "Do you mind working on a punching bag?"

I bite my lip and nod. "No problem." I walk around him to get to the bag, not meeting his eyes, and I tell myself that I'm perfectly fine.

"Why are you so determined to avoid me?" Johnny asks suddenly.

I pause in front of the bag, turning to look at him in confusion.

"I don't understand. I haven't done anything to take advantage of you. I haven't tried to mess with your feelings. No matter what I do, you don't want to trust me."

"I just don't want to get hurt," I whisper.

"Do you think this is easy for me?" He demands, moving so close to me that I can feel his soothing warmth. I blink at him in surprise, but before I can even think about answering he presses on. "You are the only person I know who's willing to fight what they want. A week ago I kissed a girl who refuses to acknowledge her feelings, and I walked away shaking and trying not to lose control of my powers." I stare at him with wide eyes, and he shakes his head, taking a step back. "I don't lose control because of one kiss. If you think I have this all figured out, then you're wrong." He turns his back to me and says, "I'll be right back. Work on the bag." And then I'm alone with my shock, knowing that whatever that kiss meant, it could break us both.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again! Thank you all so much for reading this and I hope you enjoy my little surprise for you at the end :)

9

I let the weights fall, struggling to breathe and wiping the sweat from my forehead. After two weeks of hard weight training I can lift twenty pounds more than I used to be able to- still not enough for Johnny, who refuses to talk to me about anything other than training.

"Good," Johnny says, watching me climb out from under the bench press to sit up. His face is completely emotionless, like it's been all week. "Take ten minutes to breathe and then we'll start again." Johnny's phone dings, and he tugs it out before smiling. "Actually, you're done for the day."

"I thought you wanted me to get another five pounds today," I manage.

He glances at me almost dismissively, and I fight the pain in my chest. "If you want to, go for it, but I have to go."

"Bike show?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"A date."

I flinch slightly, praying he didn't see it as I bend down to grab my water bottle. "Good for you. I've never seen the playboy in action," I say neutrally.

Anger flashes in his eyes, but all he does is nod and turn around.

"Wait," I blurt before I can stop myself.

He stops, but doesn't turn around and doesn't speak.

"I want to spar," I say, forcing myself to sound braver than I feel.

He turns around at that, frowning with furrowed brows. "I thought you hate sparring," He says quietly.

I don't look away. "I want to try it," I say evenly.

He hesitates. "My date is in ten minutes,"

I fight the cringe. "Then we time it. Five minutes tops, and then you shower."

He smirks, the warmth that's usually in his eyes returning and making me relax slightly. "And what do I get if I win?" He asks, crossing his arms.

I pause, thinking. "I'll do your laundry for two weeks."

He nods slowly, mulling it over. "And if I lose?"

I purse my lips. "I'll quit,"

His eyes widen a fraction. "What do you mean you'll quit?"

I force myself to remain emotionless, even though I can feel myself wanting to cry at the thought. "I'll stop working for Sue. I'll find another job and another place to live, and you'll get to go on as many dates as you want without me taking your time."

He pauses. "I don't want you to leave," He says quietly.

I force a nonchalant shrug. "Then don't lose."

"I told you, kitten," He says, slowly making his way to the mat. "I don't lose."

I force myself up and on the mat, entering the same stance. "Whenever you're ready."

"Ladies first."

"Losers first."

He grins dangerously, and that's my only warning before he attacks. He manages to snag my arm and yank me into his chest, and I stomp on his foot, making him grunt as I twist out of his grip.

"You're going to regret that," He hisses, but I know he won't hurt me.

I smirk, and I dodge his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and wrapping my arms around his shoulders so he can't use his arms. He struggles a little before his hands dart down and squeeze my knees, making me jump enough for him to twist and grab my arm. In one fluid motion I'm slammed into the mat, Johnny over me with my wrists pinned. I stare at him, lost in his eyes, and then he leans down and brushes my nose with his. I close my eyes, leaning closer-

"Oh! I'll come back later!" Ben yelps, and Johnny quickly pulls back and jumps on his feet. I look over to see Ben stomping away, and I want to smack myself.

"That was longer than five minutes," Johnny says quietly.

"Sorry," I whisper, not meeting his eyes as I grab my bag.

"I'll meet you tomorrow," Johnny clips as if I didn't say anything.

And then the walks away.

…

I walk out of my shower drained and miserable, having sobbed for no reason in the shower and changed to realize that it was obvious I was a wreck. I open my door and freeze when I see Sue sitting on my bed.

"Can I help you?" I ask, tying my hair into a messy bun.

She pats the spot next to her, and wordlessly I settle beside her. "You were crying," Sue says finally.

I avert my eyes. "Yes,"

She sighs. "Johnny already left." I don't say anything, and she continues. "If you like my brother, then you should tell him."

"I can't," I say instantly.

"Why?" She shoots back.

"Because he'll get hurt because of me!" I snap. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to calm myself down, but I know that I can't.

"How will you hurt him?" Sue asks quietly.

I force a shaky breath. "He's too close," I whisper. "And he's going to find him, and he's going to hurt Johnny just because of me. I can't let that happen."

Sue nods. "I'll help you however I can. I think you both care about each other, but neither of you will admit it." She stands. "I'm going to bed. Ben has already left, and no one else is awake. I have ice cream in the freezer, and you can watch whatever you want. But if you really care about him, fight for him."

…

I wake up on the couch to a sticky face and a bike show on TV. I rub my sore eyes, knowing it's because I fell asleep crying, and glance over to see Johnny turning his attention to me.

"Hey," He says gently, offering a small smile.

The last thing I remember is him coming home with a girl who wouldn't stop giggling obnoxiously. He said something to her, there was a quiet argument, and the front door slammed before I heard a familiar sigh and felt a blanket fall over me.

"Hi," I offer slowly, feeling said blanket and wondering when the pillow got there. "When did the pillow get here?"

He reaches down and rests a hand on my foot, letting me feel his warmth. "I put it there when I came home. I would have put you in your room, but I didn't want to wake you up." He pauses, then, "Sue told me you were crying a lot last night."

I pause, mulling it over and shifting into an upright position. He still doesn't move his hand as he watches me, and I try to figure out where to start. I notice the carton of ice cream is gone too, and I glance over to the clock. It's almost noon. "What were you two arguing about?" I ask curiously, deciding not to mention Sue.

He doesn't say anything for a while, looking a little conflicted that I ignored the Sue comment. "I wanted her to leave." He says quietly.

"Why?" I ask. "You were looking forward to the date."

"That was before I saw you on the couch." He says firmly. "You had tear stains on your cheeks, and there was an empty carton of ice cream on the end table, and you were watching a bike show. I couldn't stay with her after that."

"Why?" I ask quietly, scared he will hear me and scared that he won't.

He reaches out a hand and brushes a stray piece of hair out of my face. "I wanted to be here with you."

Not quite enough. "Doom is going to come for me," I say quietly.

Johnny watches me for a moment. "Do you know why he's after you?" He asks curiously.

I force a nod. "He has something over my head that he knows would ruin everything. He's the reason my mother woke up." I bite my lip, scared to say the words.

"You can trust me," Johnny says quietly, reaching out to squeeze my hand.

I nod, closing my eyes. "He's my brother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!

10

"So Doom's your brother?" Reed asks, staring at me with some kind of horror.

I roll my eyes. "Half brother. Don't worry, he hates me."

"Why?" Johnny asks, frowning.

I sigh wearily. "I'm the bastard child."

Johnny nods, still looking angry, and I touch his arm briefly.

"Does he know you're immune to the elements?" Sue asks.

I shake my head. "I don't know. He tried to electrocute me, but it didn't work, and he looked shocked. I wouldn't risk assuming he doesn't know."

Sue nods once. "We'll continue the training. And what about what we talked about last night?"

I shift a little. "I'm working on it."

She nods once, and Johnny demands, "What did you talk about?"

"Nothing," I say quickly, making his eyes narrow. "I need your help later,"

He nods, still slightly irritated. "Whatever you say, kitten."

I reach over and touch his arm. "It's not that I don't trust you. I'd just rather tell you in private."

He relaxes a fraction, taking my hand in his and rubbing his thumb along my knuckles.

"We'll do what we can to make you a suit like ours," Reed says.

I shake my head. "I don't like fighting."

Johnny looks over at that. "That's why you don't like sparring," He says, and I can see the pieces click together in his beautiful eyes. "Then why did you want to spar with me yesterday?"

I feel myself blush a little. "Let's talk about it later."

He smirks, brushing my knuckles again. "Whatever you say, kitten."

I choose to ignore Sue and Ben's knowing smirk.

"I really appreciate it, but I don't want you to make an effort when I'm not sure I'd be useful," I say, looking at Reed apologetically.

He offers a small smile. "I'll work on one just in case Doom attacks you again, but don't feel obligated to join the team."

I nod, relieved, and Johnny rises. "Let's go have that talk," He says, smirking down at me.

I can't argue.

…

"Where do you want to start?" I ask, leaning against the headboard of my bed and crossing my legs.

Johnny settles across from me, crossing his own legs and grabbing his feet. "It's freezing in here."

"How are you cold?" I ask incredulously. "You're a human fireplace."

"I can tell. Don't ask," He says, frowning a little as I shake my head. "Let's start with 'Why didn't you tell me about Doom?'"

I wince. "I was scared," I admit softly, keeping my eyes on my comforter.

It's silent for a long moment. "Why?" Johnny asks softly.

I squeeze my eyes shut. "He's always hated me. My father knew, but he never did anything, and when Victor came over and started his company, he found out and came to visit." I sniff. "He made it pretty clear he hated me, and Mom told him he couldn't come back. Then everything with the space mission happened and Mom got sick-"

"Hey," Johnny says, scooting over and wrapping his arms around my slightly shaking shoulders. "It's ok,"

I tug away. "You're still too close, Johnny. Doom already hates you. I shouldn't have gotten a job here, I shouldn't have gone near you-"

"Stop," Johnny says forcefully. "You did nothing wrong. You needed help. If you had stayed away, I wouldn't have met you."

I peek through my lashes to find Johnny already studying my face. "You don't like crying, do you?" I ask, managing a smile.

He smirks. "Laugh it up, kitten." He holds my face in his hands and brushes the tears from my cheeks. "Alright, your turn."

I bite my lip. "Do girls really fall asleep on you all the time?"

He frowns in confusion before chuckling. "I get it," He says, removing his hands with a grin. "I probably should have explained earlier. I was talking about Sue."

I tilt my head. "Sue?"

He smirks, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear. "On the rare occasion that she watches TV with me and actually sits next to me, she always falls asleep. Always."

I smile. "You are comfortable."

"Yeah, but she's my sister," Johnny says, making a face. "What did Doom mean when he said you couldn't run?"

I bite my lip. "I try not to acknowledge that I'm related to him. I don't want to end up like him."

"You could never end up like him," Johnny says instantly.

I roll my eyes, unable to stop the grin. "I'm sorry I ruined your date."

He shakes his head. "You didn't ruin anything. I wasn't that interested, to be perfectly honest."

I frown. "Why not?"

"It's not your turn," He says, grinning roguishly. "Tell me about yesterday."

I flush a little. "Yesterday?"

His smirk deepens. "Yep."

I shift slightly. "What about it?"

"You wanting to spar," He leans close enough for me to feel his breath against my temple.

I wiggle farther back, giving myself some space. "I just wanted to spar."

"Liar," He says, grinning. "Tell me."

I blush, focusing on his chest and trying not to think about when I saw him without that shirt. "I didn't want you to leave," I say quietly.

He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my chin up, searching my eyes with his. "Why?" He finally asks.

It makes a moment to force the words out. "I might have feelings for you," I say quietly, my face burning.

He beams. "Want to know something?" I send him a confused look, and he says, "I wasn't interested because I have feelings for someone."

My stomach drops. "Oh,"

He shakes his head slightly, still smiling. "I'm talking about you, kitten."

I blush a little. "So… now what?" I ask, trying to stop blushing.

He smirks, leaning closer so our lips almost touch. "There's something I haven't done in a long time," He says quietly, and then our lips are touching. This is nothing like that first time; this is gentle, his lips nice and warm and letting me decide how far we go. I lean closer and deepen the kiss, and then his hand tangles in my hair while the other rests on my lower back, pulling me even closer. Somehow I end up on my back, Johnny hovering over me while I hold his face in my hands, and then we hear a bang.

"Again?" Ben snaps angrily before slamming the door shut. "Go to sleep already!" He calls.

Johnny pulls away a bit. "We're putting locks in this place." He breathes, starting lift himself off of me.

I just giggle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this!!! I hope you all like it! :)

11

"Ok Johnny, just throw some fire at her and see if the suit reacts to it," Reed says.

Johnny looks at me expectantly, and at my nod, he throws some fire on me. I flinch a little out of habit, but I still don't feel anything but warmth. I glance out and let out a breath of relief. "It works," I say, grinning at Reed. "Thanks,"

Reed just looks happy it worked.

I turn to Johnny, who looks a little tense, and before I can say anything he stalks over to me and kisses me roughly. I gasp a little in shock, and his tongue explores my mouth, leaving me dazed.

"Would you two quit doing that when I walk in?! It's like you're doing it on purpose!"

I break the kiss, laughing a little breathlessly. "Sorry, Ben."

Johnny turns around with me still in his arms and says, "Why do you keep interrupting when it's getting good?" I whack him upside the head, and he adds, "Not that kissing her isn't already great."

I roll my eyes and look at Ben. "Seriously, we're not doing it on purpose."

"Speak for yourself," Johnny mutters dodging when I try to hit him again. "Jealous of my girl, rock head?"

"Johnny!" I hiss, even though him calling me his girl makes it hard to think straight.

"I don't need to be, hot head," Ben says a little irritably. "I have Alicia."

"Who also can't see you," Johnny snarks.

That was too far. I shove him away from me and march towards Ben. "He says something like that to you again, I'll pound his face in," I tell Ben, beyond furious. Why would anyone say that to someone? Especially a friend?

"Kitten-" Johnny tries, but I'm already heading towards the elevator. I can hear Sue yelling at Johnny to apologize, and then there's yelling before footsteps come up behind me.

"Go away," I snap.

"Thank you," A rough voice says.

I turn around, a little surprised. "Sorry, I thought you were-"

"I know. Just thought you should know." Ben takes a deep breath. "I'm going to see Alicia."

I nod, smiling. "Have fun."

He nods, and as he leave my line of sight I make eye contact with Johnny. In front of him Sue's pointing a finger at him, but all he does is watch me.

Dang it.

I turn and keep walking towards my room. I know Johnny is a hot head- everyone knows that- but to say something like that… I'm not going to put up with it. I don't hate him for it, but I need some space to think, because I don't want to start saying things like that. That's not me.

I shut my door and decide to take a long shower, letting my frustrations wash away.

…

I take a deep breath and knock on the door. "Johnny?" I call nervously.

The door instantly opens, revealing a worried Storm, and before I can say anything I'm yanked to his chest. "I didn't mean to make you mad," He says quietly, burying his nose in my hair.

I sigh and wrap my arms around him. "I know," I say quietly.

He tugs me inside and uses his foot to kick the door shut, keeping his arms around me as he drops on the bed. I shift so I'm sitting on his lap, and he presses a kiss under my ear. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He asks quietly, keeping his lips close enough to brush my skin. I shiver slightly, and I can feel him smirk as he kisses me there again.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go out, but now you're being a jerk," I lean away from him, making him scowl slightly.

"I said I was sorry about Ben," He tugs me close again, but I lean away when he aims for my neck.

"I didn't mean about Ben," I rub his neck lightly, watching with a little bit of pride as he closes his eyes and shivers a little.

"What happened to you being shy?" He asks, his eyes still closed.

"What happened to you being a playboy?" I ask, shifting my fingers to play with the hair at his nape.

Before I can do much else he flips, hovering over me as I lie on my back. I open my mouth to protest, but his lips quickly cover mine, nipping at my lower lip before exploring, and I run my fingers though his hair.

"Wait," I gasp, pulling back slightly as he explores my neck. He lifts up and looks at me expectantly, and I take a deep breath. "We haven't even gone on a date yet."

Johnny pauses, and then he grins, climbing off and offering his hand. "Let's go on a date."

I don't move to grab his hand, my eyes narrowing. "I'm not sleeping with you afterwards. I want to wait."

To my surprise, his smiles softens. "I'll wait as long as I need to."

I shake my head, not sure what to think. "And you have to apologize to Ben when he comes back."

"Comes back?" Johnny asks, frowning.

"He went to see Alicia."

Johnny nods. "Deal."

I smile, taking his hand and letting him hoist me up. "Then let's go."

…

"Go Johnny!" I cheer, yelling as Johnny lands back on the ground. He takes his helmet off and throws his hands in the air, enjoying the cheers and yells of the crowd. His eyes land on me, and he makes his way over and pulls me into a kiss. I pull back, blushing slightly, and he wraps an arm around my shoulders, leading me out of the stadium.

"Thanks for coming," He says, grinning down at me.

I smirk. "You would have killed yourself if I didn't show up."

He laughs, pulling me closer to him, and a reporter stops in front of us. "Are you and Immunity Girl official?" She asks, eyes going between me and Johnny.

My face burns. I hate this much attention. "Um-"

"She's my girlfriend," Johnny says, smiling at me. "If you'll excuse me, I still owe her a date." He moves around her and takes me with him before muttering, "And she's not a girl."

I roll my eyes. "So I'm your girlfriend now?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

He smirks, opening my door for me. "Is that a problem?"

I grin. "Not at all."

I don't notice the hooded figure watching us.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"Johnny, this is cheating!" I giggle, trying to shove him off of me as he peppers my neck with kisses.

"How am I cheating?" He asks, his lips still against my neck and making me giggle more.

"Come on, leave me alone," I whine, glaring as much as I can when he settles on my hips instead.

"Hmm… No," He starts moving from my neck to my face, pecking randomly and leaving me both frustrated and wanting to pull him in for a kiss- but no, that would be too easy.

"Get off you jerk," I squirm around enough and brace my hands on his shoulders, trying to keep him away.

He smirks, looking way too proud of himself. "I won," He says, grinning down at me.

"Doesn't count. You were cheating," I try to shove him again, but he doesn't move, still straddling me and keeping me pinned on the mat.

"I had an opportunity, and I took it." He holds my hands in his and leans down, pecking my lips despite my efforts to shove him away. "You would have done the same thing."

I huff out an irritated breath. "Jerk," I mutter, ignoring his grin as he climbs off of me and offers his hand. I ignore it and shove myself up, noticing his slight pout.

"I should make you run laps or something for that," He mutters. I send him a glare, and he adds, "But I'd rather take you out on a date."

I roll my eyes. "You think you're taking me on a date."

He smirks. "Oh, I know I am." He stalks closer and wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. "It's your reward, kitten." He leans closer and nips my lip.

"For what?" I ask, trying to ignore him as his lips travel down my neck again, a lot less teasing. Thank goodness.

"For coming to my bike shows," He smirks against my skin before pulling back to meet my eyes. "I'll be doing competitions almost every night next week. I want to make it up to you before then."

I sigh wearily. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Because you obviously underestimate me." He pecks my lips before moving to grab his water bottle. "Which is dumb, I might add."

I cross my arms and raise an eyebrow. "I'm dumb?"

He grins. "My kitten isn't dumb."

"Then what was that about me being dumb?" I ask calmly.

He grins dangerously. "Nothing. What do you want to do later?"

"You're the playboy. You should be good at this by now."

"Being a playboy doesn't mean I slept around all the time."

I shake my head, not wanting to go there.

"Speaking of, I'm having problems with this one girl…" I tense, but he continues as if I didn't do anything. "She's the one I took home before we got together. She wants to know all about you."

"And what did you tell her?" I ask, keeping my focus on my gym bag.

"I told her you were amazing and that she needed to lose my number."

"Johnny, you take girls numbers all the time." I pause. "Did you even delete all of the numbers?"

He hesitates. "Not yet. I don't exactly go through my contacts."

I bite my lip, sagging a little. "I'll go grab a shower. I'll see you later." I force a small smile, ignoring his worried look, and head straight for my room, trying to block out the bad thoughts.

I sigh wearily and climb in the shower. I need to go check on Sue and see if she needs me to do anything. Ever since the whole Doom-is-my-brother thing came out, she's decided that I can just live here, without having to work for her, and focus on protecting myself- which is nice and all, but…

The water turns cold, so I force myself to step out and get dressed. Tying my wet hair into a messy bun, I head straight for the lab, knowing that's where Sue is, and Ben stops me in the hall.

"You looking for Johnny?" Ben asks. "He just left. Something about some girl calling him."

I bite my lip, fighting the surge of pain that my chest seems to want. "I know," I lie smoothly. "But thank you."

Ben studies me for a long moment before sighing. "Sue's in the lab," He says, turning towards the stairs. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and head towards the lab, only to see Sue looking stricken.

"Is everything ok?" I ask worriedly, walking over to her.

She whips around to face me, her eyes wide. "I'm so sorry," She says, stepping closer.

I'm so confused. "What's going on?"

She freezes. "You don't have your phone, do you," She murmurs. "Katherine, it's about your mother…"

I tense. "What about her?" I ask quietly.

Sue takes me hand reassuringly. "Your mother died a few minutes ago, Katherine. She was murdered."

…

I keep staring at the city as the door creaks open, unable to look away and losing myself in the sunset. Johnny has been gone all day, leaving me with Sue to help arrange funerals and let me cry on her. First I tick of Johnny and fight over something stupid, then I wasn't there when my mom was murdered…

"Kitten," A smooth voice says from behind me. I jump a little, but don't turn around, knowing that he deserves to be mad at me. I hear a sigh, and then strong arms wrap around my middle, pulling me against a strong chest as someone kisses my temple. "I'm so sorry," He says quietly. I bite my lips and sniffle slightly, hoping he doesn't hear it, but he turns me in his arms and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I should have been here for you."

I sniffle. "You were helping a girl. It's fine." I try to step back, but his grip tightens.

"She told me she had a problem and tried to shove her tongue down my throat. I left as soon as I could get her off of me. By the way, I have a new number now, and you're the only person on there." He tilts my chin up and meets my eyes. "I know it's not much, but I ordered some pizza and grabbed some movies. Sorry your date night isn't as good."

I smile slightly. "It's fine, Johnny." I lean on tiptoes and kiss him gently. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry I forgot about the numbers," He whispers, nipping at my ear. "How can I make it up to you?"

I smirk. "No kissing until I say so."

His eyes narrow. "You little cheater," He growls, pulling me closer and attacking my neck with kisses again, making me giggle and try to break free. "That's what you get." He pulls back, scoops me in his arms, and heads towards the living room, completely missing the figure hidden in the shadows.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"Johnny, put me down!"

"I'll put you down once you grab what you need."

"Stop being a jerk and put me down!"

"Stop complaining and just grab the stupid pan already!"

I snag the skillet off of the shelf and refuse to move as Johnny lowers me back to the ground, his hands still on my waist. "See? I can be helpful," He says softly, tugging me back and kissing under my ear.

"Uh huh," I grumble, moving to start making dinner. It's the first time in a while that we've had to apartment to ourselves, now that Ben has practically moved in with Alicia and Reed and Sue are going on a much-deserved date.

He sighs wearily, following me like a little lost puppy. "I'm sorry," He whines, nuzzling the back of my neck- once again- like a puppy.

I move my shoulders back until he backs up before continuing to cook.

"I just wanted to help," he tries, stepping so his chest is against my back and his hands are on my hips, squeezing briefly.

I move my elbows back and practically shove him off of me before side stepping to get into the fridge.

"It's not my fault you're short," he whines.

"I'm not short," I hiss, refusing to look at him.

He huffs. "The one time I try to be nice," He grumbles, and from the corner of my eye I see him leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, pouting.

I pinch my lips together and glance at the recipe. "Johnny, hand me that plate."

Wordlessly he does as I ask before leaning over my shoulder. "Whatcha making?" He asks, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Food," I deadpan, grabbing the recipe from the counter when he reaches for it.

"Forgive me already," He whines, grabbing my hips and turning me around.

I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on," He chides, smirking as he pokes my sides. I smack at his hands, and he twists his wrists, trapping my hands in his and leaving him free to assault my neck. "Forgive me," he murmurs, kissing up my neck and across my jaw.

"Buzz off," I mutter, trying not to let him win.

He traps me between him and the stove. "No," he says, capturing my lips in his. His tongue begs for entrance, that I won't give him because he insulted my height, and he knocks his hips against mine, shocking me into a gasp. He hasn't done that before, especially since we're waiting, and I'm the idiot who's actually surprised he tried it when I should be surprised it took him that long.

"Playboy," I mutter once he pulls away.

He frowns. "Don't call me that."

I roll my eyes and turn back around, trying to figure out what I'm doing. "How was it?" I ask, reading my recipe.

He wraps his arms around me and rests his forehead on my shoulder. "Fun. Lots of girls, but I missed you." He lifts his head to kiss my shoulder, and I sigh wearily. "What?"

I shake my head. He said he missed me. Don't focus on the rest. "Just tired. What are you doing next week?"

"I have a week of competitions. I'll be in the arena 24/7." He shifts to grab a couple of plates, peeking over my shoulder. "But after, I promise a date- outside of the Baxter."

I nod, turning to smile at him. "Sounds good."

He smirks. "I know," He says, turning back to whatever he's doing.

I just shake my head.

…

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask, glancing around self consciously as I follow Sue down the street.

"Of course. Reed is busy in his lab and Ben is with Alicia," She smiles at me reassuringly. "I appreciate you taking the time to go with me."

"No problem," I hesitate. "Are you sure it's ok that I haven't been working much?"

Sue stops and turns to face me. "You're more of a friend than an employee. I don't mind. Does it bother you that you aren't getting paid?"

"Only when I remember that I can't help you pay the bills."

She shakes her head. "The government has covered our expenses, and our work is keeping us happy in the building." She pauses. "Besides, there are more important things to worry about."

"Doom?" I ask knowingly. I know it has to be stressing her out.

She shakes her head briefly. "Never mind. How are things with you and Johnny?"

I sigh. "He's… Johnny, but it's fine so far. He's keeping busy."

Sue frowns slightly as I offer a small smile. "He's been doing those competitions all week, right?"

I nod. "He'll be gone this week too, but we have plans to go out on a date when he's done."

He face doesn't change. "Does it bother you?"

"That he's doing something he enjoys? No. The women who always surround him?" I shake my head. "I trust Johnny. Not the women that follow."

Sue smiles a little at that. "He cares about you, Katherine."

I smile. "I know. I'm glad he was willing to spend time with me."

Sue smiles secretively. "I don't think there was ever any competition."

Before I can say anything a woman with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes jumps in front of me. "Hi, I'm Jessica. You're Immunity Girl, right?"

"Woman," Sue corrects, stepping closer to me. "Did you need something?"

Jessica smiles. "I was the girl Johnny was with when you interrupted our date."

I didn't realize sleeping was an interruption, but I stay silent. I don't like confrontation, and while I've adjusted to everyone in the Baxter, I don't like to be so… assertive. "You're the one Johnny met the other day?" I ask quietly.

She smirks triumphantly. "Yes, that's me."

"I heard you tried to kiss him," I say calmly.

She pauses before growing defensive. "It's none of your business."

"Actually it is," Sue says calmly. "Didn't you know she's Johnny's girlfriend?"

Jessica looks like her head could explode. "He's going to get bored with you. You may think you're different because you have the ability to not hurt yourself, but Johnny needs someone more… adventurous to be with," She scans me dismissively. "You're nothing to him."

I flinch slightly, and Sue jumps in quickly. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think you do." She tilts her head and offers a false smile. "Have a nice day." She wraps an arm around mine and leads me away. "I'm calling Johnny," She hisses.

I shake my head frantically. "I don't want to worry him. He has a busy week, and I'll just be a distraction."

She sends me an incredulous look. "You're more important than his shows."

I ignore that. "Please? I don't want to ruin this for him."

She shakes her head. "I'm telling him when we get back. Maybe he can use that anger to perform better."

"Or set something on fire," I point out.

Sue ignores that. "But I'll drop it for now. Ok?" She sighs. "Maybe this shopping trip was a good idea. Retail therapy is the best therapy."

"Not for short people," I protest, but she drags me along quickly, making me miss a familiar pair of burning blue eyes watching me furiously.


	14. Chapter 14

14

For the last week, Johnny has thrown himself into his work- literally. He's never home- unless it's when I'm asleep, in which case he's a jerk. He doesn't call or text. He doesn't even ask Sue to tell me anything- of everyone he could talk to, he's talked to Sue. Nothing like someone asking, "Did Johnny tell you about this?" And having no idea what she's talking about.

My feelings closely resemble hate.

I've always watched his shows, always sending him a message when he's finished saying he did a good job. Just because he's a jerk doesn't mean I have to be one. Sue sometimes joins me, but after a while she starts looking guilty and leaves. I know it's because Johnny's messaging her back. I always go to my room after that, seeing him on TV with Jessica hanging on to him, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

I'm attacking my punching bag hard, imagining a mix between Johnny and Jessica- even their names go together- and I hear the door open softly.

"Johnny's here," Sue says gently.

I punch the bag. "Ok."

She hesitates. "Don't you want to see him?"

I keep hitting. "No."

Sue doesn't say anything, and when I glance back she's gone. Releasing a breath, I turn back to the bag and keep hitting, picturing him holding her and saying all the right things-

"What did the bag ever do to you?"

I freeze temporarily before adding a kick, nearly slamming the bag into the wall. He doesn't get a response after the crap he pulled.

I hear him step closer, and that soothing warmth gets a little hotter as he stops beside me. "Kitten," He murmurs.

I aim a hard right, still not looking at him.

Johnny sighs a little, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and making me flinch. "I thought we had a date soon," He says quietly, smirking.

I try to focus on my punching. "I thought you were with Jessica now," I say, not looking at him no matter how much I want to.

He goes still, and I instantly catch my mistake. "How do you know Jessica?" He asks quietly, but the based on the heat coming from the hand by my head he's getting angry.

I bite my lip, not answering and afraid to move.

He lowers his hand and takes my arms, turning me to face him even though my head is down. "I saw you," He says quietly. "That day she approached you."

I go still.

"And you didn't want to tell me," He shakes his head, releasing me. "Do you still not trust me?"

My head snaps up, and if looks could kill he'd be dead on the ground. "You want to talk about trust? Jessica was hanging all over you! I watched your shows, I've cheered you on, and you don't want to acknowledge that you've been avoiding me? I didn't tell you because I didn't want to keep you from enjoying yourself!"

"So you decided to keep this from me?" He yells, and his shirt starts burning off, huge holes that want to distract me, and though I'd rather look there than his furious eyes, I keep my eyes on his. "Was keeping Doom from me not enough?" I flinch, my eyes filling a little, and his face immediately changes. "Shit, I'm so sorry," He says, stepping closer, but I flinch back, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Kitten, please. It was a shit move to bring up Doom."

"You cuss a lot when you're upset," I manage, still shaky.

He pauses before grinning. "You're the only person I know who would bring that up while they're crying."

"I'm not crying," I say automatically.

He shakes his head. "You're shaking. I didn't mean to scare you."

I clear my throat. "It's fine," I manage, proud of myself for keeping my voice steady.

He shakes his head at me before glancing down. "I think this is ruined," He says, tugging his shirt over his head. I try not to stare, but he catches my gaze and smirks. "How about that date? I'll take you out tonight, I promise."

I shake my head, unable to stop the smile. "We already had a date planned," I remind him.

"I know," He says, smiling.

I shake my head again, and he smirks, kissing my forehead with warm lips.

…

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Sue says, watching me pace in my room. "You know Johnny; he's probably just making sure he looks good."

I shake my head, still trying not to let my anger show. "He left, Sue."

Johnny sent me a text telling me to be ready at six, and that we're going to some fancy restaurant. I went to Sue, and she shoved me into the shower and laid out a red dress that goes down to my knees with quarter inch sleeves. We both know Johnny wouldn't try anything unless I was ok with it, but it's nice to dress up and feel pretty. Then she dealt with makeup, and now thirty minutes after six he still isn't here.

I could kill him.

"Katherine," Sue tries, but I'm already heading to the living room.

"He left," Ben says, staring at the TV. I glance over to see him beaming, his hands in the air as the crowd cheers.

"Good for him," I deadpan, making Ben turn to look at me.

"You look nice. Is-" He stops, glancing at the TV before turning back to me. "Oh, I get it."

I shake my head, feeling tears burn my eyes. "Me too," I say quietly. I turn around to thank Sue for helping me despite it being for no reason, and she looks pissed.

"Let's go," She says coldly, grabbing her car keys.

I stare at her blankly. "What?"

"Come on," She says, grabbing my hand and tugging me towards the door. "Ben, stay here in case Johnny makes it here before we do."

Ben cracks his knuckles, and I have no idea how he's able to do that. "Gladly."

"Without killing him," I add, because I'm weak enough to not want him hurt.

Sue drags me towards the door. "We're dealing with this now," She says firmly.

The car ride to the area is awkward, with Sue's anger making it even worse. She pulls up to the side and says, "I'll wait right here. Knock some sense into his head."

I take a deep breath and force myself to step out of the car, walking a few steps before stopping. Right in front of me Johnny walks outside, reporters and girls surrounding him while the mob follows. He freezes once he sees me, getting his arm out of Jessica's grip and heading towards me.

"Kitten," He breathes, staring at me with slightly wide eyes. "You look amazing."

"Forget something?" I ask, crossing my arms as a shield.

He frowns a little, looking confused, and then I see the recognition flash in his eyes. "Shit," he mutters, running a hand through his hair.

"You ditched me for a competition," I say flatly. "If you had told me and asked if we could go another day, it would have been different."

"I'm sorry, he says, touching my arm and holding me there when I try to back away. "I completely forgot. I'll go change right now."

I shake my head, stepping back as far as he'll let me. "Is this even going anywhere?" I ask, forcing myself to meet his eyes. I know the tears cut him, but I force myself to speak. "You obviously care more about the competitions than me, and I don't want to keep setting myself to get hurt."

He curses, suddenly releasing me. "I thought you understood how important this was to me."

"I do understand! I didn't even protest when you decided to spend two weeks here!"

"Then maybe you missed this," He says, his voice raising. "I can't be held down by responsibilities when I'm so close."

I flinch, stepping back. "Fine," I clip, refusing to look in his direction. "I'll make sure I'm not in your way."

"Kitten," Johnny tries, stepping closer with regret in his eyes, but I'm already at Sue's car. "Kitten! Wait!"

I shut the door and make sure it's locked. "Take me back, please." I say quietly.

Sue immediately starts driving. "I could hear you both. I can't believe he did that."

I shake my head, feeling the tears, and then I see a glowing shape in the sky.

"He's going to try to beat us there," Sue says, glancing at him briefly before focusing on the road. "I'm so sorry, Katherine."

"It's ok," I manage, taking a deep breath. "I think I'm going to move out for a while. Try to figure things out."

Sue nods. "I have a separate apartment in case we need somewhere else to stay. It's yours for as long as you need it."

I relax. "Thank you," I say quietly. There's a loud roll of thunder, and I glance up to see the glowing object disappear. "What happened to Johnny?" I ask, slightly concerned.

"The rain put him out," Sue says as we approach the building. "He shouldn't be hurt, but it bought us some time. Do you want me to drive you?"

I shake my head, and Sue scribbles the address on a sheet of paper. "Thank you," I say sincerely. "For everything."

She smiles. "Anything for family."

I smile, and then I rush to the elevator, kicking off my heels so I can move faster. I rush past Ben as Sue starts explaining, and I'm grateful I didn't have much to begin with. I wave to Ben and Sue, turning as Reed walks in, and run to the cab.

"Can you take me here?" I ask, handing him the sheet of paper.

"Kitten!" A voice calls.

"No problem." He says, tilting his head. "Get in."

I scramble inside as the voice yells louder, and as we pull away I turn to look out of the back window, meeting Johnny's eyes as we pull away.

I force myself not to cry as we turn a corner, and finally I ask, "What's your name?"

The man meets my eyes in the rearview mirror despite the glass separating us. "Leonard,"

My eyes widen, and as I hear a hiss and start to lose consciousness I can only think, Doom.

Please let Johnny be safe.

…

"Where is she going?" Johnny demands, marching into the living room. He's drenched as the storm rages on outside.

"Don't know. Hopefully far away from you," Ben growls.

"Knock it off, Ben," Sue says, stepping forward. "Do you have any idea how hurt she was when you were late? And then to see you on the TV right after?"

"Yeah, I kind of do," Johnny says harshly, smoking with anger. "I made eye contact as she drove away, Sue. I screwed up, and I can't do anything because the rain won't let me chase after her." He pauses, trying to calm down. "Please, Sue. I need to see her. I need to fix this."

Sue deflates a little. "She just wanted you to keep your promise. She's been so strong, but I know all of those women intimidate her."

"If she takes me back, I won't let another one near me," Johnny says firmly. "Except for you. No one will get close enough for her to feel threatened."

Sue shakes her head. "She wouldn't want that. She just wants to know for sure you'll be there."

"I will," Johnny says firmly. "I'm serious. I won't let them hang on me, and I'll make it clear that I'm taken. Sue, I just need to talk to her."

Sue sighs. "She was heading towards the spare apartment."

Johnny sags with relief. "Do we know if she made it? The cab driver looked a little familiar."

Sue frowns. "We should have received a call to be sure it wasn't a prank." She digs out her phones and waits. "Did a woman named Katherine stop by?" A pause. "Thank you." Sue takes a deep breath and lowers her phone. "No one has arrived. She should have been there by now."

Johnny shoulders catch fire. "Leonard," He says, his eyes starting to glow. "It had to be. Doom has her, Sue. We have to go after her."

"We will as soon we can," Sue promises. "I'll look into where she could be. We'll find her, Johnny, I promise."

Johnny nods, still burning, and Ben claps his shoulder, making the flame flicker a little. "You did good, kid." Ben says quietly. "She's strong. She'll be ok."

"I know," Johnny says, forcing himself to calm down. "It's Doom I'm worried about. If he hurts her more than he already has, I'll kill him." He turns and walks into the training room, not looking back.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I slowly peel my eyes open, blinking at the light above my head. I sit up and feel a blanket slide down, and I blink as I see a hospital room. Why am I in a hospital room?

"Katherine?" A voice asks. I raise my head as the doctor walks in. "How are you feeling?"

I frown. "I'm fine. Why am I here?"

"Your brother wants to talk to you," A familiar voice says, and my eyes widen slightly as I see Jessica walk in. "If I were you, I'd go now."

"What are you doing here?" I ask, not moving.

"I work here," She grins. "I was with Johnny when he came back from the mission. We went out on the slopes, and then he caught on fire," Her smile turns wicked. "We had fun once he made his own hot tub."

I did not need to know that. "What does he want with me?" I ask, trying not to think about it. Did he remember her?

"I don't ask. I just decided to help him out. He was concerned with your connection to the Fantastic Four."

"That's enough," A new voice says, and I tense as Doom walks inside. He isn't wearing his mask, so there are patches of metal on his face. His hands don't even look human. "Hello, Katherine."

I force myself to breathe. "Victor," I say quietly. Jessica and the doctor leave as he slowly approaches me, and I flinch, making him pause.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," He says calmly. "I don't intend to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms and scooting back when he stops on the edge of the bed.

"I thought I would talk to my sister," He says calmly.

I shake my head. "You've made it clear that you hate me. What do you really want?"

He sighs, as if bored. "You caught me by surprise earlier," He says calmly. "You weren't injured at all when I attacked you."

I shrug. "Must've missed."

"You were in my arms." Doom says, his eyes never leaving my face. Oh, no, he's looking for tells. "I was aiming at you, and I know I didn't miss."

I frown. "Oh, yeah, that's right. It's been a while." I meet his eyes. "Why does it matter that I didn't seem as affected?"

"As affected?" He asks, raising his eyebrows. "You didn't even react."

I shake my head. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I want out. I will seriously kill someone if I have to."

Doom still looks surprised. "That's a little extreme, isn't it?"

I ignore him. "Tell me what you want from me, and if you lie again I'll hurt you."

He backs up a step slowly, staring down at me. "I want to see why you were immune to me," He says quietly, and I can see the craziness in his eyes. "And then we'll deal with your… attachment to the Fantastic Four."

…

"Hey it's Jessica. I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

Delete. Next message.

"Hey, it's Jessica. I was wondering if you got my message about meeting up. Call me."

Delete. Next message.

"Hey, it's Jessica. Again. Still trying to get in touch with you. Call me when you get this."

Delete. Next message.

"Johnny, stop playing games. Quit being so immature and call me already."

Delete. No new messages.

Johnny sighs, setting his phone down as he grabs his towel and wipes the sweat off of his face. Two weeks. It's been two long, never-ending weeks since he watched Katherine drive away. Two weeks since he realized Leonard had taken her. Two weeks without any leads. Two weeks.

"Johnny?" Sue calls, sticking her head inside the training room. He tenses, not responding, and she sighs. "I know you're worried, but we'll find her. You need to rest."

"I'll rest once she's safe," He says firmly, scooping his bag up and turning to face her. "I owe her that."

Sue purses her lips slightly, but nods. "Just don't overwork yourself. She wouldn't want that."

He sags a little. "No, she wouldn't," He says quietly.

"When was the last time you slept?" Sue asks. He doesn't answer, and she tries, "Didn't you have a competition this week?"

"I cancelled," He says, his voice a monotone. "I told them I had something more important going on."

Sue softens slightly. "Katherine," She says softly, watching him nod once. "We'll find her. Doom wouldn't capture her just to kill her off. He wants something, and that means we have time."

Johnny releases a slow breath. "Ok," He says finally. "I'm going to shower and go to bed."

Sue nods, and he brushes past her, wishing once again Katherine was next to him. The entire shower is a blur of nothing but automatic action, and he drops onto his bed, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to take him.

But it doesn't.

Sighing wearily, he shoves himself up and stumbles to Katherine's room, hesitating before slowly opening the door. It's a lot cleaner than his, a lot nicer, and he smiles softly. His eyes land on the makeup on her desk, then the stray coral dress slung over the back of the chair, reminding him of the night she left, and he feels a knife stabbing him in the chest. He takes a deep breath before closing the door gently behind him, moving silently through the room and pulling back the covers on her bed and sliding in. It's cold from the lack of use, but he could still smell her, if only faintly.

It was better to feel the pang of being in her room than to lie alone in his bed, wishing he could change every stupid thing he did.

He closes his eyes, feeling himself slow down despite how energetic he usually is, and he finally relaxes.

He only hopes Katherine feels as safe with him as he does just by being in her empty room.


	16. Chapter 16

16

I gasp for breath, finally getting my head above the icy water and coughing in an attempt to get the water out of my lungs. I'm not cold, not even waterlogged, but I can't stay under as long as he wants me to. I may not be affected by the elements, but I still need to breathe.

"So we know your limits to fire and water," Doom says, typing something into the computer and ignoring me while I cling to the edge of the tank, trying to keep myself above the water. "Very interesting. Jessica, check her vitals." I make a weak noise as Jessica turns to grab her equipment, and he turns towards me almost lazily. "Don't worry, Katherine. We have plenty of time to finish our experiments. No interruptions."

Doom's workers drag me out of the tank, and I take a minute to lie there, catching my breath and feeling the weight of the wet clothes as Jessica quickly checks my vitals. My mind flashes to when I did the same for Johnny, and I fight back tears. If I could go back, I wouldn't have gotten in the stupid cab.

Catching my expression, Jessica sends me a bit of the glare and hisses, "He'll get over you soon enough."

"What?" I whisper incredulously, but she's already moving back to Doom with her data.

"How about lighting?" Doom asks, grinning happily. "Your vitals are completely normal."

"Please," I beg, exhausted.

"You don't get that luxury," My brother says calmly. He holds out his hand, and I squeeze my eyes shut as lightning surrounds me.

…

"I hate any female that isn't you or kitten," Johnny says bluntly, dropping his phone on the counter and leaning against it to watch Sue cook.

"Which girl was it this time?" She asks, not looking at him.

"Jessica keeps calling me." Johnny says irritably.

Sue pauses. "Jessica?"

"She's called me everyday- almost all the time. It's annoying." Sue still looks deep in thought, and Johnny releases an irritated breath. "Remember? I went on a date with her when we got our powers, and then when kitten and I were fighting."

"I'm assuming you're talking about before you two were dating," Sue deadpans before pausing. "Wait. I thought you changed your number?"

Johnny pauses before curing. "Reed!" He yells, snagging his phone and practically running towards the lab. "Reed, I think I know how to find Katherine!"

Reed frowns as Johnny jogs inside, watching to make sure he doesn't knock over any of his projects. "What is it?"

"Track the number," Johnny says, offering him his phone.

Reed stares at him like he's grown another head. "What is that going to do?"

"Hopefully lead us to Katherine," Sue says, stopping beside her brother.

"I changed the number on my phone," Johnny explains, still offering it to Reed. "The only girls who had the number were Sue and kitten."

Reed frowns in confusion.

Johnny huffs out an irritated breath. "The girl who keeps calling me shouldn't have my number. The only way she could have found it was through kitten."

Reed's eyes widen in revelation. "Sue, get in touch with Ben and let him know we're close to finding her. Johnny, stay here and make sure I'm tracking the right number."

Sue darts away, and Reed takes the phone before clapping his brother-in-law's shoulder. "We'll find her, Johnny." He says reassuringly.

Johnny forces a deep breath and nods, completely focused. "Let's get started," He says, moving around and waiting anxiously while Reed starts hacking.

"The Alps," Reed says, staring at the location on the screen while Johnny leans over his shoulder. "Actually, if I'm not mistaken-"

"Doom's private hospital," Johnny growls, and Reed turns around with wide eyes as Johnny's eyes start glowing, smoke coming off of him in thick layers.

"Johnny, calm down!" Reed says, backing up as Sue rushes in with Ben. "Turn it off!"

"Can't," He growls, and in seconds he's on fire, flying through the window and knowing exactly where he's going.

…

"I'm so close to getting in touch with him," Jessica says, grinning as she finishes her work. "It's only a matter of time, and I'll make him forget the girl who left him."

I flinch slightly, meeting her eyes. "Sue will know something's wrong," I manage.

Jessica sends me a sympathetic smirk. "Go ahead and believe that, Katherine."

Suddenly the alarm goes off, making us jump, and Doom marches in with murder on his face.

"You," He hisses, and to my shock he's staring at Jessica.

She backs up, shaking slightly. "What's going on?"

"We've spotted the Human Torch heading this way," He growls, and then I realize his hand is twitching. Oh, no.

"How did he find us?" She asks, her voice trembling.

"He must have figured out how to track her," He says, stepping closer. "I know you've been contacting him. Reed Richards is a genius, you stupid girl. He figured it out."

"No," I say, surprising myself as everyone turns to me. "Johnny did. Only a few people have his number." I straighten despite my exhaustion. "Somehow Johnny figured it out-" Probably Sue, "-and if he's on his way, the others are too." I grin with relief. "They're coming."

"Because of you," Doom says, turning his attention back to Jessica's terrified face. "You shouldn't have reached out to him, Jessica. You ruined everything." Before I can react he extends his arm, and the lights flicker as lighting shoots her right in the chest. I scream as her body falls, and I squeeze my eyes shut before I can see the body.

"Dispose of it," Doom says dismissively, turning to me while the janitors rush in. "They won't be able to save you," He says, his eyes a warning.

Somehow I find the courage to tilt my chin up defiantly. "You may have forgotten, brother, but the Fantastic Four has always beaten you."

Doom glares harshly, and I fight back a chill. "You may have forgotten, but you're at my mercy. Your life is in my control, and soon your boyfriend will be disposed of." He watches me sag against the pillow, exhausted, and I hear the sound of glass breaking, followed by screaming. Doom turns and marches away, looking irritated, and I close my eyes in relief.

Johnny's here. He didn't leave me.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Johnny slams through the glass, well aware of the Flying Bathtub carrying the other members of the team but too furious to care. A few doctor scatter, looking terrified, but he lets them run. He finally spies a lab, and he marches towards it, still angry enough to leave burn marks on the floor. Without breaking stride he shoves his hand forward, melting a huge hole in the middle of the doors, and slips inside, eying the equipment.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Doom asks, calmly strolling from behind a machine. "It's been very efficient. Katherine has been a model subject; she's excelled at all of the tests."

"How could you do this to your own sister?" Johnny asks incredulously.

"That bastard is not my sister," Doom says darkly.

"She didn't deserve this." Johnny says quietly.

"She deserves more than what I did to her."

That does it. He raises his hands and lets the heat fill the room, melting the equipment and forcing Doom back. He's vaguely aware of Sue calling for him, but he doesn't stop until every piece of equipment is a blob of melted metal. He lowers his hands, breathing heavily and somehow only slightly winded, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Johnny, what happened?" Sue asks, staring with wide eyes.

Johnny turns to her. "He hurt kitten."

"We found her," Sue says, shaking off the last comment. "She's asleep right now."

Johnny pushes past her, weaving through the screaming people and eyeing the Ben-sized holes in the rooms. He scans the hall quickly, and he relaxes a fraction when he sees Reed. "Where is she?" He demands as Ben climbs out of the hole.

"She's in here, matchstick." Ben says, shoving his thumb behind him.

Johnny quickly slides around him, not even bothering to throw him an insult as he moves to get close to her. He stops when he sees her asleep on the hospital bed, her pulse steady as her chest rises and falls. Johnny releases a breath as he sees her, and he slowly moves to her side, reaching out to touch her arm.

Her eyes open almost immediately. "Johnny," She whispers.

He offers his signature smirk, knowing she can see how worried he is. "Hey, kitten."

She seems to snap out of her daze, and she lunges, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly. Johnny holds her tight, whispering apologies into her ear in between kissing it, and he pulls away, brushing hair from her face with his eyes stinging a little.

"I screwed up," He says, unable to stop touching her hair, her face, her arm. "I am so sorry. I'm an asshole and I don't deserve you, but please give me another chance. Please, kitten. I can't lose you again."

Instead of answering, she leans forward and kisses him, holding his face in her hands, and he releases a breath, letting her control it for a while as she explores his mouth. Eventually he decides to take the sweet kiss further and fights her for dominance, holding the side of her neck in a hand and brushing his thumb, winning the battle. The finally pull apart for air, and Johnny lets out a shaky breath and says, "I love you. I'll always love you."

Katherine beams, pulling him in for another kiss, and behind them Ben says, "About damn time."

She pulls away with a smile. "I love you too."

…

"You should rest as much as possible for the next few days." Sue says, leading the way into the apartment after dropping Ben off. "Doom was right about your vitals being normal, but I want to make sure your body recovers."

"I agree," Johnny says instantly, keeping his arm around my waist. "I know you like to train, but you need to make sure you're ok. We can watch bike shows if you want."

I offer a small smile, too tired to argue. "If I weren't so tired you wouldn't be winning the argument."

Johnny smirks, looking more like his old self and less like he went to hell and back.

Sue smiles. "Reed and I are going to bed. Call me if you need anything." She offers me a light hug, and Reed nods before they disappear down the hall.

"I'm sorry," I say quietly, unable to meet his eyes and focusing on his chest instead. "I shouldn't have ran away from you."

"No," He says, firmly yet somehow softly. "I shouldn't have put my competitions before you. I was stupid." He brushes a strand of hair behind my ear. "I haven't done any since you left. I don't want to do them if you're not there with me."

I flush a little. "Johnny…"

"I need you," He says quietly, tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. He presses feather light kisses to my eyelids, them across my temple, and then they skim my nose to reach my lips, not enough to be a kiss but enough to brush them when he whispers, "I need you, kitten."

I meet his eyes slightly nervously. "Ok," I whisper.

He beams, pressing his lips to mine in a brief kiss before pulling away again. "Can I stay with you tonight?" He asks quietly. "I swear I won't do anything, I just… I need to hold you." He rubs my arms, not meeting my eyes. "I need to know you're ok."

I smile. "I trust you." I manage a smirk. "I hear you slept in my room while I was gone?"

To my surprise, Johnny flushes slightly. "Had to make sure you weren't hiding anything in there," He says, grinning anyway. He leads me to my room and disappears across the hall, and by time I've crawled in bed he's walking in and scooting in next to me. He arm wraps around my waist, tugging me against him, and I smile when I feel his foot brush mine.

Typical Johnny.

"I love you," He whispers, nosing my ear.

I cover his hand with mine and kiss the top, letting our fingers tangle as he pulls me even closer. "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18

18

"Go away, Johnny," I groan, shoving my face into the pillow as Johnny curls against my back. In response he moves my hair from my neck and kisses the back with warmer-than-usual lips, continuing down my spine and making me wish he couldn't increase the temperature of his lips because I can definitely feel them through my shirt.

He moves his lips from my lower back and moving back over me. He lies on my back, his arms resting on my hips as he presses his now-normal-temperature lips against my shoulder. "I missed you," He murmurs, his voice slightly muffled.

I soften, shifting slightly, and he lifts himself up for me to roll onto my back, smiling softly down at me. "I missed you too," I say quietly, reaching up to toy with the hairs on the back of his neck and making him close his eyes. "I'm still sorry I was an idiot."

His eyes open at that. "You're not an idiot," He says firmly, catching my wrist so I stop distracting him.

I roll my eyes, lying my head back against the pillow. "Yes, I was. I was stupid to try and run off in the first place."

"And I was stupid to put competitions above the girl I love," He says, leaning down to kiss the hollow of my throat. "We're both stupid."

I shake my head, offering a faint smile. "There's a hole in your logic."

"Not really," He says, pecking my neck until I giggle and smiling when he succeeds. "Besides, there's no way someone as amazing as me could say something that doesn't make sense."

"You do that on a daily basis." I say, raising my eyebrows even though he can't see it from where he's attacking my neck.

"Oh, now you're asking for it," He growls, tickling my sides. I shriek, trying to get away, but he's laughing as he keeps me pinned. "Do you take it back?"

"Johnny, let me go!" I laugh, trying to shove him away.

"Ahem,"

We both freeze, and I glance over to see Sue standing in the doorway with crossed arms and an exasperated look on her face.

"Hey, sis," Johnny says cheerfully, his fingers bushing against my sides again, and I grab his wrists, trying not to react as I bite my lip.

"Johnny, quit tormenting her," She says, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised. He finally stops, letting me breathe, and she presses on. "Katherine, if it's ok with you we'd like to talk about what happened."

A chill snakes down my spine. "Sure," I say, forcing a smile.

"Unless you're too busy being attacked by Johnny." Sue adds, some fondness in her eyes.

"She loves when I attack her," He says, moving to nose my ear. "Right, kitten?"

"Totally," I deadpan, exchanging a look with Sue.

"Excuse you?" He asks, rising to raise an eyebrow at me. Sue rolls her eyes before marching away, and I smile at Johnny innocently. He glares at me for another moment before grumbling, "You're lucky I love you,"

"I love you too," I lean up to kiss him gently. "Now leave so I can get dressed."

He laughs once, grinning as he scans my face. "Some love. I could always help you, you know."

Rolling my eyes, I shove Johnny's shoulder as he climbs off. "Not going to happen, Playboy."

He sends me a mock glare before winking, pulling the door shut behind him. I sigh wearily, shoving myself to the closet and tugging out some jeans and a shirt, and I quickly move towards the kitchen. Warm arms wrap around my waist, tugging me into a hug before we enter, and Johnny whispers, "If it gets to be too much, don't answer."

I smile, turning my head to meet his eyes. "I'm fine," I say soothingly, raising a hand to his cheek as he pouts slightly. "Thank you,"

He sighs wearily, releasing me and moving towards the kitchen. I sigh a little before following, and Sue hands me a plate of eggs. "Sleep well?" She asks.

I smile, settling at the table. "Yes, thanks."

"We don't want you to feel pressured," Reed says, instantly in work mode. "But we would like to find out what happened while you were with Doom."

A cold shiver snakes down my spine. "Go ahead,"

"You don't have to," Johnny says instantly, sending Reed a dark look.

"Johnny, it's fine," I say, not looking at him. "Reed?"

Reed takes a deep breath. "What did they do to you?"

I swallow carefully. "He ran experiments. He wanted to see my limits against the elements."

Johnny tenses while Sue's eyes widen. "Did he hurt you?" She asks quickly.

"If he hurt you, I swear-" Johnny growls.

"No!" I say, cutting him off with a slight look. "He tried to see how long I could last in water- while I didn't feel the cold or anything, I couldn't breathe after so long of being under. Then he used his powers to shock me, which hurt, but I still wasn't injured."

Johnny's hand catches on fire where it's resting on the table.

"Johnny," Sue says, eying his hand.

"Sorry," He says, lifting his hand while he keeps his eyes on me.

"He would take me in a room, make sure my vitals were normal after every test, and let me sleep." I continue. "It's just… difficult being his science experiment."

Sue nods sympathetically. "Do you know what happened to him?"

I shake my head, and Johnny says, "He got away." I look at him in confusion, and he adds, "I went after him, but he managed to escape."

I release a breath, terrified of what that will mean, and Reed asks, "What happened to that girl? Jessica?"

My breath stalls. "She-" I clear my throat, trying again. "She…" Tears blur my eyes, and Johnny moves to wrap an arm around me. "She's dead." I blurt. "He killed her right in front of me," I burst into tears, covering my face with my hands, and he shifts to wrap both arms around me, my forehead on his chest. "He killed her."

"I think we should stop," Johnny says, his chest rumbling. He guides me up and leads me somewhere, and I feel him kick something with his leg as a click sounds. I'm soon lowered onto a bed, and then warm hands are replacing mine, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"I'm here, kitten," He says softly, and I open my eyes to see his gentle expression.

"He killed her for leading you to me," I whisper shakily. Johnny keeps stroking my cheeks, his hands cooling as my cheeks flush to cool me off, and I shake my head, trying to pull back. "He killed her because you wanted to find me. If it had been you-"

"Doom can't touch me," Johnny says firmly, keeping my face still. "Not when you're on the line."

"Johnny," I whisper, nervous.

"He can't keep you from me," He says, leaning forward to kiss my forehead. "Ok?"

I force a nod, trying to calm down. "What if I lead Doom to you?"

"Then we'll fight him," He says, thumbs brushing my cheeks. "You have nothing to worry about."

I try to believe him, but I know my brother. He won't stop until he destroys the Fantastic Four.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"Once again, all vitals are completely normal," Reed says, turning to look at me as I rise from the stool. "Doom didn't leave any damage that could hurt you in the future."

I nod once. "Thank you, Reed."

He nods, looking at me in concern. "Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been acting like yourself since we brought you home."

I shrug nonchalantly. "Just a lot to think about, I guess. A week doesn't feel like enough time to bounce back."

Reed nods in understanding. "I know someone who would talk to you if you need it."

"No," I say firmly. "I just need to process everything and get used to normal."

"Ok," Reed says easily. "You might want to go to him before he melts the glass."

I glance over to the window separating the lab from the rest of the floor to see Johnny's face practically shoved against the glass, eyes burning blue as they glare at Reed. He turns his attention to me, and winks at my raised eyebrow, and I sigh wearily.

"He's been on top of me since I came back," I mutter. Shaking it off, I move towards the door and am instantly pulled into warm arms.

"How is everything?" He asks quietly, his face buried in my hair.

I grip his sweater in my hands. "Everything's normal. No permanent damage and nothing that could hurt me later."

"Good," Johnny breathes, relaxing as I slip a hand under his shirt. He flinches quickly. "Your hand is freezing."

"And your back is warm," I add the second one, trying to recover from Reed's freezing lab, and he sighs heavily before heating himself up, making me sigh. "Thank you," I murmur against his chest.

"Hey, Johnny," Alicia says, making my personal heater jerk before shaking his head.

"Alicia," he says, and I glance up to see some frustrated fondness in his voice. "Were your Spidey Senses tingling?"

"I smelt ash," She says calmly, making me choke back my laugh. "How are things going with Katherine?"

"We're great," He says, tugging me closer. "Right, kitten?"

I smile a little awkwardly. "Yeah. Hi, Alicia,"

She smiles. "I hope you two stay this happy," she says, starting to walk away.

"Do you need any help?" Johnny asks.

"No, I've got it," She says, still moving. "But thank you."

Once she's down the hall he turns to me. "I don't really smell like ash, do I?"

I bury my head in his chest and breathe him in, a scent of cologne and, admittedly, fire. "A little. It's sexy."

He lets out a low chuckle, the sound rumbling his chest as he wraps his arms around me. "Kissing up?" He asks roughly, his lips against my ear. "Nice tactic, kitten, but not enough."

"Darn," I whisper, letting my hands slip under the front of his shirt and trail up, making his breath hitch. "I was hoping I could convince you to go out,"

Johnny takes a slow, deep breath, trying to keep himself under control despite his body heating up. "All you have to do is ask,"

"Yes, but it's more fun this way." I peck his lips teasingly before slipping away, moving towards the living room. "Well, if you don't want to go out-"

Strong arms wrap around my stomach and tug, slamming me against a solid chest. "And where do you think you're going?" He growls, making me shiver.

I turn in his arms, smirking at him. "Getting ready for our date. I have a surprise for you."

He raises an eyebrow, pulling me closer. "What kind of surprise?"

I grin. "I may have signed you up for a competition and reserved a VIP seat so you can see me."

He blinks. "Are you serious?" I nod, biting my lip nervously, and he beams. "Thank you, kitten," He kisses my lips gently, and I sigh, relaxing into him as he pulls away. "Now let's go. I want to kick some butt and kiss you in front of those cameras."

I laugh for the first time in a while, and he beams, turning to grab his things.

…

True to his word, the moment Johnny took off his helmet he ran over to me, spun me in his arms, and planted a deep one on me. I smile, laughing as he sets me down, and he wraps an arm around me before moving towards the crowds.

"I'm going to be right back," I say, leaning up so I'm right in his ear. "Meet you out front?"

He nods, squeezing my side briefly before releasing me, and I maneuver through the crowd towards the bathrooms, raising an eyebrow at the mob of girls glaring at me. They turn away pretty quickly, and I release a breath as I reach the abandoned hallway.

Or what's supposed to be the abandoned hallway.

"Hello, Katherine," My brother says, a hood over his head.

"Victor," I say coolly. "You're a little obvious."

"What do you gain by staying with him?" He asks calmly. "A chance to ruin his life?"

"I get to stay with a man I love," I answer coolly. "He chose me. I can't ruin his life if he chased after me and rescued me from you."

"And what has he given up since you showed up?" He asks coldly. "His competitions. His free time. His dates- one of which died because he was hunting you down."

"At least he actually cares about me," I say firmly, trying to ignore the sting of his words. "He came after me because he loves me; not because of an obligation."

"Even so, you put him at risk," He says. "What's stopping me from killing him right now?"

I tense. "You wouldn't,"

"We both know I would." He takes a step back, eyes burning holes in me. "This is your last warning, Katherine. Stay away from them, and maybe I'll spare your little boyfriend. Make him a servant so you can watch him struggle with the life you cursed him with- because it is your fault, after all."

"Leave him out of this," I hiss.

"You dragged him into this the moment you went to Susan for a job." He takes another step back. "This is your last warning. Don't ruin it." He steps into the shadows, and I angrily slam the door open to the bathroom. I go to the sink and dab at my face with a cool wet towel, and I take some deep breaths. By now Johnny is probably waiting for me, and I know what I have to do.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and please read the small note at the bottom!

20

"Are you sure you're ok?" Johnny asks for the tenth time as we walk into the living room. "It took you a while in there. Do I need to get Reed?"

"Johnny," I say firmly, grabbing his hand. "I'm fine. I needed a minute to brace myself for the crowd."

He nods, releasing a slow breath. "Ok. I just…" He shakes his head. "Never mind. What did you want to talk about?"

I hesitate, not sure if it's a good idea. "Actually…" It is your fault. You dragged him into this the moment you went to Susan for a job. "I think we should talk in your room."

He raises an eyebrow. "My room?"

I nod, unable to meet his eyes and dragging him towards his room. "Your room."

"Kitten," he says gently, making me pause. He isn't always firm and gentle at the same time. "What's going on?" He pauses. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

I nod, still not meeting his eyes. "I know."

"Then what is this about?" He asks, eyes on me as I tug him inside and lock the door behind us.

"I love you," I blurt.

He pauses. "I love you too," He says, sounding a little confused. "Did you think I was with another girl? Because I swear it wasn't me-"

I grab his collar and yank him down, slamming our lips together. I run my tongue along his lower lip, making him groan as he opens to me, and while I distract him I reach up and start tugging on the zipper to his bike uniform.

"Wait," He breathes, pulling back and catching my hands in his. "I thought we were waiting."

"I decided that I'm ready," I say, trying to tug him closer, but he leans his head just out of reach so I hit his chin instead of his lips.

"What's going on?" He asks gently.

I take a deep breath. "I trust you, Johnny." He doesn't say anything, and I add, "I want to prove that I trust you."

He releases a slow breath. "You don't have to prove it to me,"

"I want to," I say firmly. "Johnny, I love you." He hesitates, and I press a kiss to his neck. "Please," I whisper, almost in tears. I want to give him this; I have to before I decide that I can't.

He moves away, and then he's cupping my face in his hands and he pulls me into a scorching kiss.

"I love you too," He breathes, coming back in, and this time he doesn't stop me as I reach for the zipper at his throat.

…

I slowly peel my eyes open, registering darkness before the alarm clock that reads 4:30 AM. I groan a little, stretching, and I spy the char mark on the sheet, making me blush as I remember that split second where Johnny lost control. I cautiously slip out of the warm sheets, replacing my body with my pillow, and steal his shirt before slipping out of his room and padding into my own. I grab a book bag and slide some clothes and money inside, careful not to make too much noise as I slip in toiletries. I bite my lip as my eyes land on the pen and paper, and I force myself to sit down and pick up the pen.

I slip back into his room, the tears slipping down my cheeks as I set the letter next to his bed, and I release a breath as I slip out and grab my bag from the hallway, not looking back as I head for the elevator.

…

Johnny groans, his eyes slowly blinking open as he wakes up. He blinks at the pillow under his arm, and he glances at the bathroom, frowning at the lack of light. He quickly sits up, scanning the room frantically before his eyes land on the note.

_Johnny,_

_I know this isn't how you wanted to wake up, and honestly it isn't how I wanted to do things either, but I had to do it._

_I don't think it's sunk in for you, Johnny. Who I am and what that means for everyone. Victor won't stop hunting me; he will do whatever it takes to kill you and everyone else on the team._

_Doom found me at your show; I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But he's right; I shouldn't have dragged you into this, and I did the second I went to Sue for help. If I stay, I'll only be ruining your life- everyone's lives; Ben, Alicia, Sue, Reed. I can't do that to you, Johnny. I can't become a weakness when it puts everyone you care about in danger. I can't lead Doom right to you when he only wants to kill me. You deserve better than that._

_I know you're probably angry now- and you might be on fire, so please be careful- and you have every right to be. But I knew you wouldn't let me go. I know you probably still won't. But please, you have to. For your safety, for your life, even your freedom. You have no idea what he has planned for you, and I really hope you never find out._

_I love you, Playboy. You're the best thing to ever happen to me, and I'll never be able to thank you enough._

_Katherine_

"Shit," Johnny curses, jumping from the bed and slipping on pants before rushing into the living room. "Sue!"

"What's wrong?" Sue asks, her eyes wide. Johnny hands her the note and starts pacing, trying not to burn the floor as Reed makes his way inside.

"No, no," She whispers, her eyes tearing up a little. "So she's…?"

"Gone," Johnny says firmly.

"Like smoke," She whispers, staring at her door. Reed takes the note as she drops on the couch. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to find her," Johnny says firmly, his eyes lit in determination. "I will always find her."

**JOHNNY AND KATHERINE WILL RETURN IN BOOK 2: SMOKE**


End file.
